


Another Red Moon

by Ravenclaw1991



Series: The Werewolf Stiles Series [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha!Stiles, F/M, M/M, Werewolf!Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 03:39:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 33,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenclaw1991/pseuds/Ravenclaw1991
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weeks before one of the most important days in the packs' life, Derek gets killed, leaving Stiles as the alpha. Stiles struggles with power as he attempts make Derek proud. With hunters in town, a full moon coming and being full of grief after losing Derek, how will the pack survive?</p><p>Be sure to read the note before the story, there is some additional information you might want to know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ****PLEASE READ SO YOU DON'T HATE ME****
> 
> Yes, Sterek is happening, but how if Derek is dead? Well, Derek isn't going to stay dead. I feel the need to say this so you won't give up and not continue reading.. I'm not going to tell you when and how so it'll still be a surprise, but Stiles will get Derek back. Until then, there will be flashbacks with Sterek scenes until he returns. Sterek will continue afterward as well.
> 
> Originally I was planning a fic between the last one and this one, but I could never make it come out right. I had the idea and everything I wrote was utter shit. So I decided to incorporated it all into this via flashbacks and such until Derek returns.
> 
> Oh, and if you've been following the series since 'The Red Moon' you'll remember I said I'd reveal what that title meant but I never dead. The 'red' moon symbolised Stiles' anger toward Jackson because he got Lydia. This title represents a similar theme. Its Stiles' anger at the ones that kill Derek, but the red also symbolises the fact that blood will be shed.
> 
> The section in italics represents a flashback, just in so I don't confuse anyone.

Stiles looked down at his blood covered hands. He definitely felt like crying, yet no tears would come. He knew he was in shock and eventually the flood gates would burst. He had no idea what to do. The others would be there soon enough, even if he had to call for them. It gave him no relief at all. 

It had to be a dream. A freaking nightmare. Everything had been perfect. Beacon Hills had been quiet for a while. Actually, since the Kate-Argent-zombie incident, nothing had happened. Nothing at all. Derek and Stiles started the relationship they agreed upon, even if it sounded weird as hell. Isaac was supportive of it, the whole pack was as well. 

Graduation was coming up in a few weeks. The pack agreed to go to either Beacon Hills University or Beacon Hills Community College. All except Lydia. She wanted to stay, but the pack forced her, Jackson more than anyone. She wasn't a werewolf, she could be away for a while with no issued. She was a genius, it couldn't go to waste. She was choosing one of the many good colleges she was accepted into. 

Now this tragedy strikes, ruining everything. Derek was laying before Stiles, completely still. His eyes were open, reflecting the pale moonlight coming from the half moon in the sky. He was dead. His alpha, his boyfriend... well, one of his boyfriends, was dead. Covered in blood with a bullet wound in his chest and back.  

Everything had been fine thirty minutes previously.  

_The pack was lounging around before going to bed. It had been Scott's turn to pick a movie to watch and he had chosen_ Toy Story 3 _and they were all sitting silently and watching it. A loud bang in the distance caused everyone to jump. Even the humans._

_"What was that?" Isaac asked._

_"A gun being fired," Derek replied, getting to his feet._

_"Its not hunting season is it? I mean, animals, obviously," Allison spoke up. "Like deer or something."_

_"I don't know," Lydia said. "I don't usually keep up with that sort of thing."_

_"Either way, that was on the preserve," Stiles added. "Derek owns the preserve."_

_"Exactly," the alpha agreed. "And no one asked permission. Even if they had, I would've refused. I don't think that's what it is though."_

_The group moved to put on their shoes. The wolves headed for the door, the humans stopped by the weapon cabinet under the stairs. Within minutes, the group was heading through the trees toward the source of the sound. They stopped to listen, but Derek kept going._

_"Everyone, split up and be extremely cautious," Stiles ordered before heading off after Derek._

_Scott and Allison headed one way together, Jackson and Lydia went another. Boyd and Erica and Isaac and Danny split off too._

_Another gunshot went off and Derek started running, Stiles hot on his heels. Both of them sniffed the air and caught the scent of another wolf. Probably an omega passing through, something that happened occasionally._

_A gun fired close by, but Stiles didn't think anything of it until he saw Derek go down. He almost tripped over him as he came to a halt. Something was wrong because Derek wasn't moving at all. Stiles stooped to check on him and noticed the bloody wound on his back and it was glowing bluish purple like his arm the time he was shot._

_Stiles jumped as a twig snapped nearby. A dark figure stepped out from behind the tree and Stiles saw an arm lifting with a gun in it._

_"Look, man, you wouldn't kill a human right?" Stiles reasoned._

_"Not at all. But you are not human. You must think I'm an idiot. I haven't hunted werewolves for twenty years for nothing, you know."_

_The gun clicked, but didn't fire. Stiles tensed but leaped into action. He dove to the side, grabbing a tree branch and swung himself up onto the branch. He was light enough to jump around to another branch like a monkey. He could see the man looking around for him, but he was right above him. Stiles dropped on top of him, knocking him to the ground. He punched the man hard enough to knock him out._

_Stiles scrambled for the gun that the hunter just dropped and checked it for bullets. It was completely empty. Stiles threw it into a bush and crawled back to the hunter and started searching him. There was absolutely nothing. He had another gun and regular bullets, but none were wolfsbane._

_"Derek," he said urgently, hurrying to Derek's side. He patted the alpha on the cheek._

_Derek groaned and Stiles shifted him onto his side. "Stiles," he slurred. His eyes briefly flashing red._

_"Shh, we've gotta get you to Deaton or something, Derek. I checked the guy, he had no bullets."_

_"Not going to make it," Derek mumbled. "Closer to my heart than last time."_

_"No, Derek, you do not get to talk like that. There's got to be something we can do."_

_"S'not."_

_"You are not going to give up okay? I love you and the others love you too. So stop it."_

_"Stiles, I-"_

_"We aren't going to have one of those corny moments straight from a tv show where a dying character uses their last breath to say something because you aren't dying."_

_"Stiles," Derek said before heaving up a mouthful of black goo. "Shut up and listen. Its closer to my heart than last time. There's nothing you can do. You've got to-"_

_Derek's eyes started closing as he trailed off. Stiles patted his cheek again. "I've got to what?"_

_"Remember the stuff I told you over the last month or so. Y-you'll-" he coughed up more goo, "-be the alpha now."_

_"What? Derek, I can't-"_

_"You can," Derek interrupted. "I-in the library at the house, there's a safe behind the shelf on the left, you'll know the combination." Derek's eyes started drooping again so Stiles patted him again. "Love you."_

_"I love you too," Stiles choked. He hadn't started crying yet. He knew it was only a matter of time, but he was going to stay strong for Derek. He grabbed one of Derek's hands and leaned down to kiss him._

_"Stiles, I-"_

_"Just yacked up goop? I know and I don't care."_

_He pressed his lips to Derek's as the alpha drew a shuddering breath. Stiles hadn't realised his breathing was off until then. Derek stilled completely before Stiles pulled away. He saw the red disappear from his eyes and he felt a funny, indescribable feeling within him._

Stiles needed the pack, so he howled for them knowing they would come. The sound of gunfire and anything else happening had long since stopped and he hadn't even noticed. He just hoped no one else had been shot. He felt tears welling up, but they just wouldn't fall. He clutched Derek's limp hand to his chest.  

Scott came crashing through the bushes behind him, Stiles didn't even flinch. The others quickly arrived as well but Stiles never said anything. He could practically feel the horror coming off of them all. 

"Stiles," Isaac said gently, kneeling beside him and struggling to stay calm, "what happened?" 

Stiles opened his mouth to try to say something, but he couldn't. That's when the dam burst and he cried. He still hadn't let go of Derek's hand. Isaac wrapped his arms around Stiles. Tears just flowed down Stiles' face. There were no sobs or anything, it was like he didn't have the effort in him. 

"T-that guy just shot him," Stiles choked as he pointed to the unconscious hunter. "It was close to his heart and there wasn't time to save him like last time." 

"Derek's just gone?" Erica whispered, clearly distraught.  

"I knew things were too quiet lately," Jackson said. "We can't ever catch a break." 

"Jackson, shush," Lydia said and there was an gasp from Jackson.  

"So what do we do?" one of the others asked. Stiles wasn't paying attention but he thought it was probably Danny. 

Stiles stood and wiped his eyes trying to control himself. "Right, uh, Jackson, Boyd, can you carry Derek's- Derek back to the house?" They agreed and moved to pick him up. 

"What about the hunter?" Allison asked. "I could tell my dad about him and have him deal with it." 

Stiles slowly dragged his feet over to said hunter, flicking his claws out as he walked. 

"Stiles, don't-" Scott began grabbing Stiles by the shoulder. 

"Back off, Scott," Stiles barked. Scott flinched away. 

"What do we do without an alpha?" Erica sniffed. 

Only Allison and Lydia didn't question that notion. They knew it was Stiles, the others were too shocked to realise or they didn't know how it worked, but they had done their reading. 

Stiles grabbed the hunter around the throat and lifted him to his feet before slamming him into a tree. He used his other hand to slap the hunter to wake up him. Slowly the man cracked his eyes open. 

"You've made a huge mistake. You killed my alpha who happened to be my boyfriend, one of my boyfriends. Long story," he added at the man's raised eyebrow. "Who are you with? Its not Argents, I know, so who?" The man scoffed and Stiles squeezed until his claws ripped through the man's throat. His hand was coated in warm blood. The man fell to the ground. 

"Stiles, you just-" Lydia said. 

"What? Declared war on these hunters?" Stiles said flatly. "He did it first and they'll pay. Whoever they are." 

"I'll find out if my dad knows anything," Allison said quietly. Stiles nodded, still refusing to turn back to them. 

"So much for living. Without an alpha, we're done for," Jackson said as helped Boyd pick of Derek's body.  

"You're forgetting something," Stiles said before turning to them. He did so, eyes burning red in the darkness. "I'm the alpha now and I will give them hell." Did he really just say 'I'm the alpha now?' Derek said that same thing. He made his eyes sting with tears again. 

With that, he turned and headed back for the house. He'd be sure to have a proper cry later when he was alone. For now, there were things that needed to be done. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For everyone bared with me after I killed poor Derek, here's chapter 2, which I just finished 5 minutes ago. Be prepared for tears and such.

Stiles stomped through the forest seething in rage yet trying to hold back more tears. He really didn't have time to cry right now. He could hear the pack walking behind him, some of them mumbling things. Nothing rude, but just worried remarks about his state of mind. He didn't know why, he was perfectly fine. 

Scott and Isaac both tried to talk to him but he just snapped at them. He didn't mean it, but he wasn't going to apologise. 

When he got to the house, he went in, ignored the  _Toy Story_  movie still playing on the tv and went straight to the library. He started pulling the shelf away from the wall causing books to topple to the floor. He just nudged them out of the way with his feet. 

"Stiles, sweetie, what are you doing?" Lydia asked. 

He ignored her in favour of dropping to his knees and working on figuring out the combination. Derek had said, " _you'll know the combination_." How so?  

People usually used birthdays as combinations so he entered Derek's. He knew it by heart. Technically he had known it since first met Derek. He ended up looking up information about him and the fire because the mysterious tall, dark and handsome stranger intrigued him. The safe wouldn't open. Then an idea hit him. He used his own birthday.  

It worked. 

"Always knew you were a complete sap," Stiles muttered trying to lighten his mood.  

He could sense the others standing in the doorway but he continued to ignore them. He sifted through papers and other things. A few things of value, obviously family heirlooms that survived the fire, were in there. Finally he found a folded piece of paper simply, yet ominously, labeled 'just in case.' 

He unfolded it and read it to himself, 

' _If anything happens to me, do not make my death public. I have a reason for this. No one but the pack will miss me and if anyone asks, I left town. Bury me in the woods. If it goes public, it could cause trouble. The alpha pack could come back for you, Stiles. They didn't want me, but they liked you. Remember, they said you made a good werewolf. They won't take no for an answer if they want you. Also, Peter could come back and stir up trouble. I'm the only thing keeping him away_.'

"Shit, you had a plan for everything, Derek," Stiles mumbled and then he stood up and faced the others waiting anxiously. 

"What's going on, Stiles?" Scott asked quietly. 

Stiles struggled to swallow a lump in his throat. "We, uh, have to bury his body in the woods. And we can't tell anyone that doesn't know about us. So Scott's mom, my dad, Allison's dad, and Deaton are a go, anyone else is a no. He said it would be too dangerous because the alphas or Peter could come back." 

He turned back to close the safe when Allison asked, "what now?" 

"I guess we do it now. Properly. Lydia, any ideas on how to do that?" Stiles asked distractedly. 

"I think so. We'll need a few things though," she replied. Stiles nodded. 

He went out to the shde with Isaac and Scott to get shovels. Silently, they dug a hole just beyond the edge of the backyard. When it was deep enough the others came out.  

"Um, you, as the alpha, Stiles, have to tie wolfsbane and rope together and put it in a spiral around the hole. We can get something to cover him with," Lydia said, " once he's down there."

"There's a tarp in the shed," Boyd spoke up. "I could-" 

"Yes, please," Stiles said cutting him off.  

While Boyd was away getting the tarp, Stiles worked on putting the rope in place. He remembered how it was done the first time he saw it, so he copied it. Boyd came back and Stiles put the tarp into the hole. Jackson and Isaac placed Derek on top of it.  

Isaac was crying. Something he never did. The guy was not a wuss but he could be on occasion. Such as the time Jackson accidentally locked him in the shed and when Scott heard him, he stumbled out in tears. Even as awful as Derek was sometimes at the beginning, he was there for Isaac. He saved Isaac from his father, taught him, took him in when he had no home. He loved Derek, though as a brother. 

Erica and Boyd felt much the same. Even though they abandoned him, he took them back when they returned. He taught them and took care of them since their parents didn't really care. Erica was crying, something she never really did. Boyd didn't cry, but he was clearly upset by it. 

Allison had her arms wrapped around Scott and was crying on his shoulder. She felt awful for what she did to him and was glad he had forgiven her and allowed her to become part of the pack. Scott had tears in his eyes, but he didn't cry. He and Derek had their difference before, but once they came together for Stiles' sake, they became pretty close. He was like the older brother Scott never wanted. 

Jackson had backed away from the hole and put an arm around Lydia. She had remained calm the entire time, but she just couldn't anymore. Jackson tried to remain manly and didn't cry, but you could see it on his face. Danny stood next to them. Of course, he knew Derek the least amount of time but he had gotten to know him well enough to be sad about losing him. 

Last of all, there was Stiles, who just couldn't hold it in anymore. He was on his knees beside the hole, sobbing. Lydia had placed wolfsbane on the ground next to him. He had to resist the urge to reach out and touch Derek, it would only make him feel worse. 

Stiles reached for the rope and wrapped it around the plant. He used a clawed hand to dig a little hole and choked, "goodbye, Derek," before dropping the plant into the hole. He glanced back into the hole to see a black wolf in Derek's place. 

"What happened?" Danny asked. 

"T-the wolfsbane and the spiral caused him to shift into his wolf form," Lydia sniffed. "Its believed that if a werewolf is buried in their wolf form, they'll be at peace. Its some sort of tradition." 

"Like Laura," Scott spoke up. 

"Huh?" Isaac asked. 

Stiles wiped his nose on his arm and stood up. "Scott and I found Derek's sister buried like this. We got him arrested because of it. Oh God, Scott, did we even apologise for that?" he asked hysterically. 

"I don't remember, Stiles," Scott said miserably. "He still forgave us though." 

Stiles nodded. "I can't do this anymore. I just can't." He ran into the house hoping the rest of them would understand.  

He returned to the library and reopened the safe. Slowly he sifted through the papers, among which, he found the deed to the house and the title to the Camaro. A few pictures were in there, some charred around the edges or water damaged. Stiles smiled at a photo that was obviously Laura and Derek as little kids. 

An envelope at the back caught his attention. He reached for it and saw his name written on it in Derek's handwriting. His stomach clenched.  

The back door opened and Stiles slipped the envelope into his pocket. 

"I need a drink," Jackson said miserably.  

"I know just the thing," Lydia replied quietly. Glasses clinked and a top popped. 

Stiles took a deep breath and stood to walk to the kitchen. Lydia was pulling out glasses and making drinks at the counter with Allison. The others were sitting at the table, a few of them covered in dirt. 

"It's done," Boyd informed him. Stiles just nodded. 

"Are you okay, man?" Scott asked, concerned. Stiles shrugged. 

"We're all going to have a drink, Stiles. We could all use it. Want one?" Allison asked. 

"Nah," he sniffed. "I promise I'm not shutting myself away, but I just need to be alone for a little while. I think I'm going to go home for tonight. I'll be back in the morning." 

"Um, I just wanted to let you know, we, uh, forgot the howl," Lydia said softly. 

Stiles blinked. "The howl?"  

"Yeah, part of the, you know, tradition is for the wolves to howl together to honour their fallen pack member." 

"Uh, okay. I guess we can do that before I go." 

They all stepped outside, and looking up at the half moon in the sky, each of the wolves let out a mournful howl. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 will contain the first flashback of Stiles and Derek's relationship :')


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Derek's letter to Stiles and the first Stiles and Derek flashback are featured.

Stiles fumbled with his keys. He had a hell of a time trying to get the key into the door because he's hands were shaking so much. Finally it slipped into the hole, (get your mind out of the gutter!) and he pushed the door open and made his way into the dark, empty house. 

 

The pack was clearly extremely worried about him, but he didn't lie. He just needed time alone and he'd be back with them in the morning. He did make them promise to behave though. Right now, he wanted quiet and then he'd talk himself into reading the letter. 

He went into the kitchen and grabbed both bottles of Jack Daniels and a bottle of whiskey out of the cabinet. Sure his dad was definitely going to notice, but he didn't care. Surely his father would understand. Of course he wasn't going to be drunk for long since his healing would kick in and push the alcohol out of his system, but it could hopefully offer a little numbness. 

He carried the bottles up to his room sat down in his desk chair and cracked one open and literally drained half of it, ignoring the way it burned the hell out of his throat. He hoped the others wouldn't get too shit faced and do anything stupid. He knew Lydia had found a way for them to get drunk and have it last longer. The letter was the main thing on Stiles' mind though.  

Slowly, Stiles pulled the envelope out, took a deep breath, and slit it open.  

' _Stiles,_

_If you're reading this, that means something has happened to me. I'm most likely dead. I left you instructions, also in the safe, if you haven't already found them. I'm also going to assume you knew I was expecting to die. I wasn't. I was just taking precautions. I'm pretty organised, but this letter might not be. Right now, you and the rest of the pack are at school and you'll be here soon and if I don't finish this letter now, I might keep putting it off._

_You know why I chose you to be my second. I knew the alpha position would pass onto you if anything happened to me. You're perfectly capable of doing this. I've already been teaching you what you need to know for this, its why we spent so much time together talking. I just never told you why because I knew you wouldn't take it well._

_I can practically hear you now. 'I can't do this." Yes, you can. Isaac would've been my second choice, but the power does go to his head and he'd feel bad about it later. Just like when I first pit him. He built up a bit of a complex and it wasn't pretty. Scott is ready, but I think the power would destroy him. Its not meant for just anyone. Jackson, honestly, think about it. Would you want him as your alpha? Exactly._

_I want you to know I'm leaving you everything. The house, my car, my money. You'll have to talk to my lawyer, though. Yes, I have a lawyer. My family used him and I tracked him down a few months ago and talked to him about this. You'll find his information in the safe as well. His name is Jameson and he works at Jackson's father's firm. Talk to him and he'll help you get everything in order._

_I meant what I told you. I trust you the most out of the entire pack. I don't think I've trusted anyone outside of my own family before until you. Even before we got to know one another, I knew you could be trusted. Probably from the moment I found you and Scott in the woods. I just never showed it. At the time, I didn't want to get too close to anyone because I always lose people that I'm close to. Not to mention, you were a little annoying. Still are, no offense._

_I wouldn't have it any other way though. I love you the way you are. I remember telling you once to change your sarcastic attitude. I regretted it and I was glad you never changed. I'm not sure what else to say without making this sound like a suicide note, so I just want you know I love you._

_I would love to write letters to all of the others, but I wouldn't know where to begin. Just be sure to let them know I love all of them. Even Jackson and Scott. And tell Erica and Boyd that I forgive them for running off around the time the alphas arrived. I forgave them a long time ago, I just never knew how to say it. Don't forget to let Isaac know I love him like the little brother I kind of always wanted but never had._

_I'm trying to not make this sound sappy because you might start thinking I've gone soft. I have a reputation to up hold you know. There are a few more things I need to tell you that I never told you. Mostly because I was trying to not make it obvious that I was preparing you for this. When I became alpha, I had barely any problems. It was because, while I wasn't born to be an alpha, I was born as a werewolf._

_As a bitten werewolf, you'll have a power struggle. You may lash out at the others, get overly emotional and make mistakes. Be sure to warn them so things won't get awkward. It'll take a little while, but you'll be balanced. You might need to reestablish your anchor, make it stronger somehow. It'll ground you. You might have a hard time controlling the shift at first. Especially if there's a full moon soon. If you need more information, I'm sure Lydia will know where to find something._

_Be sure to let Chris Argent know as well. I doubt this would compromise the deal we have with him, but don't take any chances._

_This is probably the worst letter ever and a crappy goodbye, but no matter what happened to me, just know that I love you and the pack. And don't ever forget me, okay?_

_Love,_   
_Derek_

_P.S. If you ever, and I mean, ever try some shit like Peter did and bring me back to life, I'll be sure the to kill you and I'll tell your dad exactly why I killed you.'_

Stiles wiped tears out of his eyes. "You're right, this was kind of a bad letter," he snorted. "But it still means a lot." He skimmed the letter again. "'Don't ever forget me?' Really Derek? Who the hell could ever forget you?" 

He placed the envelope back in the envelope and stood up to put it somewhere safe. He resumed his seat and drained the rest of the bottle he had started. It burned like hell. He could slightly feel it working as he cracked open the next bottle. Slowly he nursed it until it was finished and closed his eyes. 

_"Is this a date?" Stiles asked with a grin._

_"I'm sorry, have you turned eighteen yet?" Derek said sarcastically._

_"In two weeks!"_

_"So that's a no. So, no, this isn't a date. Yet. There's something I need to do. So sit still and be quiet."_

_Derek drove on and Stiles reluctantly kept quiet. It wasn't until Derek stopped at a place overlooking Beacon Hills. Everyone knew it was a popular place where young people went to makeout and have sex in their cars. Stiles' dad had to frequently send deputies to check it out._

_"Are you sure this isn't a date? Because you know what this place is right?"_

_"I've basically lived here my whole life, minus a few years, I know exactly what this place is. We're not staying in the car anyway."_

_He got out and headed toward the entrance to a trail that led out into the woods. Stiles followed him, full of curiosity._

_"From now on, we're going to spend time together, alone. Not as always as Stiles and Derek, but as alpha and beta, okay?" Stiles nodded. "So what do you know about alphas, Stiles?" Derek asked randomly._

_"What do you mean?"_

_Derek seemed to rethink what he meant before speaking. "Things I can do as an alpha that you can't as a beta. Leaving out the fact that I made you second in command so  you hold power over the others."_

_"Well," Stiles began as he jogged to keep up with Derek, "you can inflict injuries that take longer to heal. You have red eyes. You can turn people into werewolves. That's about all I know, unless I'm forgetting something."_

_"Those are the basics, yes. Did you know that I can quickly heal the wounds that I inflict on you?"_

_"Seriously?"_

_Derek nodded and stopped causing Stiles to almost bump into him. He used a clawed finger to cut Stiles' arm in two places. When he grabbed Stiles' arm and raised it to his face, Stiles spoke up._

_"What are you doing?"_

_"Just watch. I'm showing you." He dragged his tongue across one of the cuts. "Oh, that's unsanitary."_

_"Shut up," Derek ground out. "Look."_

_As he explained, the licked cut was healed, the other wasn't._

_"Okay, that's cool. I can see why you don't go around licking us though. Its kind of awkward and gross."_

_Derek nodded. "Anything else I can do?"_

_"Not that I can remember." Stiles strained to think of something. Derek stripped off his shirt after that. "Wow, what's going on now?" Derek glared. "Shutting up."_

_Derek, without attempting to cover up anything, stripped off all of his clothes. Stiles saw everything. He then watched in horror as Derek started to morph. More so than usual when he shifted._

_A shaggy black wolf stood before Stiles. It was rather large and had red eyes and long, white fangs._

_"Derek?" It nodded. "Wow. Totally forgot you could do this. You're kind of beautiful really, you know. Why don't you do this all the time?"_

_Derek shifted back and Stiles didn't make an effort to hide his stares._

_"Several reasons. It makes it harder to communicate, seeing as I can't talk. Sure, I can growl and howl, but you can only interpret those so much. Also, control is a little harder. Its easier to accidentally get carried away and hurt someone."_

_"So its more animaly?"_

_"That's not a word, but yes. Its hard to explain, but you can kind of understand what I mean."_

_"Yeah. So why are you telling me and showing me this stuff?"_

_"Because you're my second and its my job to. These are things you need to know. The alpha always teaches the head beta all of this stuff."_

Of course Derek was lying. Or at least bending the truth. How could Stiles not see it before? Its what he meant in the letter. He showed Stiles those things without giving the real reason because if Stiles knew Derek as teaching him in case Derek died, he would've gotten worked up over it.  

After that revelation, Stiles opened his eyes and reached for bottle of whiskey and cracked it open. The effects of the Jack had already wore off and he needed more. After a few sips, he sat the bottle down on the desk and closed his eyes as he dozed off. 

* * *

 

 

 

"Stiles," a voice said. Someone was shaking him. "Stiles!"

Stiles stood quickly, causing his chair to topple over. The carpet muffled the clatter as it hit the floor. He turned to see his dad.  The room was dark with only light spilling in from the hall. 

"Dad-"

"Phew, Jesus, Stiles, what exactly have you been drinking?" The smell registered and he took in the empty bottles. "Hang on, you've been drinking! What the hell is wrong with you ?  Also, why are you home?"

It hadn't been a dream. He was in his room at home, alone. Maybe he sleepwalked.

"What  colour  are my eyes, dad?"  _ Please say yellow, please! _

"Red, why? Red!" His dad's eyes almost popped out. "Stiles, what happened?"

"Oh God, it wasn't a nightmare!" he cried. "D-Derek died and now I'm the freaking alpha and I can't handle it and I'm sorry about the alcohol. I needed something but it didn't work. I'll pay for it, I swear."

"Wait, wait, wait. Back up. Derek's what?"

"Dead," Stiles whispered. 

"How? What do I need to do?"

He collapsed onto his bed and retold the entire night to his dad. There were more tears from him and some from his dad. Ever since he found out, Derek had grown on him quite a bit. Almost like another son. He even told him dad the important stuff that was in the letter. Stiles felt like he should  actualy  let anyone read it though.

"And, uh, there's more," he finished. 

"Oh God. Please tell me its good. We could all use some good news."

The look  Stiles gave his dad said all. "I might've killed the guy that shot him."

"Stiles," his dad said exasperatedly.

"If it makes you feel better, I doubt you'll ever find anything more than what I just said. The other hunters probably found him and took him."

"But won't this cause problems?"

Stiles nodded. "My actions were basically a declaration of war. At least that's what it'll seem like to them. Really, they made the first move, but they won't see it that way." He paused for a second. "Dad, I know you never wanted to hear this from me, but I'm going to kill all of them. Especially if they come for us."

"If it means not losing you, I'm all for it. Hell, I'd kill them myself.  But you have an advantage, you know," his dad said with a grin.

"What?"

"You said they were following an omega or something, right?" Stiles nodded. "They don't know who you guys are. Stay out of the woods and you're safe. The only people that know are myself, Melissa, Deaton, one of my deputies,  and Argent. Argent won't say anything  because it'll put his daughter in danger."

" That explains  where I get my smarts ! "  Stiles said. "I hadn't thought about that, dad. Maybe  they'll think it was the omega they were after and leave. I love you, dad."

"I love you too. And don't worry. We'll get through this and you'll make Derek proud because you know he's watching over you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The letter that Derek wrote Stiles didn't come out as sad as I wanted it too, but I still think its pretty damn sad. I kind of teared up writing it..


	4. Chapter 4

Stiles walked into the house to find the pack passed out haphazardly over the furniture and in the floor. Only Isaac was missing. The room was wrecked. A lamp was knocked over and had shattered in the floor and there was food everywhere. A quick glance into the kitchen showed a similar scene. Minus the broken lamp, of course. He strode back into the living room. 

"What the hell happened in here?" he asked. No one even stirred. Had it not been for their breathing, he'd assume they were all dead. "Wake up!" he said with a dangerous tone. 

The entire pack jerked awake, except Jackson. Lydia whacked him over the head with a pillow. 

"Stiles!" Allison began. "Uh-" 

"What. Happened?" Stiles said through clenched teeth.  

"We kinda got carried away," Scott mumbled. "Sorry." 

" _Carried away_ ," Stiles echoed. 

"The alcohol was supposed to make the pain go away," Erica frowned.  

"So you decided to drink every bit of alcohol in the kitchen and mash food into my clean carpet?" 

"Sorry," Scott said. 

"Clean it up."  

"We will," Jackson said. "Cool your balls, man." 

"NOW!" Stiles shouted. All of the wolves jumped to their feet and scrambled out of the room. Lydia, Allison, and Danny stayed seated. "You two," he pointed at the girls, "are not excused. Neither are you, Danny. Get up and come with me." 

The three humans followed Stiles to the bathroom. He tossed Danny a bottle of aspirin.  

"I'm not sure if it'll work, but it might so you three take some of that and then one of you start coffee for us, okay?"  

"Yes, sir," Danny said. 

"Don't mock me, Daniel." 

"Sorry. And please don't call me Daniel, my mom does that when she's mad." 

"Yeah, well, I'm your alpha, and I'm pissed. Very similar. Where's Isaac?" 

"He, uh, went up to your room last night and we haven't seen him sense." 

Stiles left the room and headed upstairs. The door to his and Isaac's room was closed but he could hear breathing. Quietly he slipped in and found Isaac curled up on the bed, sleeping. Stiles sat down on the edge and ran his hand through Isaac's hair.  

He cracked an eye open and saw Stiles. "You came back." 

"Yeah, I said I'd be back this morning. I take it you didn't have anything to do with the mess downstairs last night?" 

Isaac shifted into a sitting position and shook his head. "I came up here almost right after you left. I wanted to be alone. Are you okay?" 

"As okay as I can be. You?" 

Isaac shrugged. "I think I cried so much I doubt I can cry again. I don't think I've cried that much since we got the news that my brother was killed. The others just chose to get drunk or whatever. I couldn't do it." 

"I gotta admit, I tried myself when I got home. Dad caught me though," he snorted. "I drank like two bottles of Jack and half a bottle of whiskey and it didn't do anything for me. I should have alcohol poisoning." There was a short silence. "Derek wanted you to know he loved you 'like the little brother I kind of always wanted but never had." 

The other boy just gave a watery eye roll and stood up. "So I was basically sharing you with my brother? Sounds normal compared to other stuff that's happened." Isaac sighed with a shrug. "Well, Iguess we need to not mope around for the rest of our lives. It won't do any good." 

"True," Stiles agreed. "Not to mention I have some apologising to do downstairs." 

As he and Isaac stepped into the kitchen, they found Scott, Erica, and Jackson. All three froze and tensed up, probably expecting to be berated even more. Stiles started the coffee maker and turned to them. 

"Boyd, come in here, and bring the others," he said. Boyd entered with the humans coming in after him. "Look, I'm sorry for going off and stuff. You're going to have to deal with it for a while, okay? D-" he swallowed a lump in his throat, "Derek said it would happen. Since I was bitten, I'd have a hard time adjusting to be an alpha." 

"When did he tell you?" Lydia asked, wincing a little as she spoke. 

"He, uh, left me a letter. I just didn't say anything. Its for me, but he did have some things he wanted me to tell you, so how about I fix all of you some coffee and we'll sit and talk okay?" 

* * *

 

"Before you ask, yes, I too attempted to numb it all with alcohol last night. I just drank it regularly and all I got was a buzz and shit breath. It almost knocked my dad out.  That's why I'm not pissed about however you guys managed to get drunk. Though, trashing the house wasn't very responsible of you. Anyway, I told my dad, we both cried and then he pointed out the most genius thing ever." 

"What would that be?" Erica asked. 

Everyone was nursing cups of coffee with their eyes glued to him. 

"The hunters don't know who we are. They were chasing an omega, right? They might think it was the omega that that killed the dude. There's a chance they might leave town." 

"Is there a chance I'm your long lost sister?" Lydia giggled. "Because you and your dad are pretty damn smart. My dad is a moron who still treats me like a child." 

"If you were, I'd feel creeped out," Stiles admitted. "Seeing as I had a crush on you for years." 

There was a general agreement to that statement. 

"What did he have to tell everyone?" Isaac asked with a sad smile. 

"Well, he said he wished he could write letters to all of you, but he had no idea where to start. He wanted you all to know that he loved you. Yes, even you, Scott and Jackson. I already told Isaac what Derek wanted me to tell him. Erica, Boyd, he forgave you for leaving. He just never knew how to tell you. You know how he doesn't- didn't know how to use his words when it came to feelings." 

Erica had leaned over and hugged Boyd when she heard what Stiles said. She sniffed loudly, clearly trying to not cry again. 

"So now what?" Scott asked. 

"Well, I need to talk to Allison's dad. Probably later today." 

"I can go with you," Allison said. 

Stiles nodded. "And I have to talk to a lawyer. Jameson. Works in your dad's firm," he told Jackson.  

"I've met him before. He's nice. Probably the least well known in the firm," Jackson replied. 

"I'm thinking tomorrow, after school. I'll make the appointment in the morning. Anyone want to come with?" 

"We have lacrosse practice for our last game, Jackson and I are captains so we can't skip out," Scott said. 

"I'll go with you," Isaac said. "I doubt Finstock would miss me at practice." 

* * *

 

"Stiles, what can I do for you?" Chris asked after Stiles followed Allison into the house. 

"I, uh," Stiles started. Tears started welling up in his eyes and he didn't know if he could even say anything. He had a huge lump in his throat. 

"Give him a few minutes, dad. He's really upset. We all kinda are," Allison said. She grabbed Stiles' hand and led him into the living room. "Sit down Stiles and calm yourself, okay? Crying isn't going to help anyone." 

"This isn't just a social call is it?" Chris asked. Allison shook her head sadly. 

Stiles let out a choked sob and used his arm to wipe his eyes. After a few deep breaths and a few sniffs, he talked. "D-Derek's dead," he began before launching into the story.  

Chris, who was never Derek's number one fan, looked quite shocked at the news. He listened to Stiles intently and seemed extremely concerned for Stiles' wellbeing.  

"So you definitely killed the hunter that fired the shot and that's it?" Stiles nodded. "This is Argent territory when it comes to hunting. We have no reason to hunt here unless a foreign threat arrives. These hunters, no matter what, should've come to me and alerted me to their presence." 

"I was just thinking that," Allison said. "Shouldn't we find them?" 

"That was my next point," Chris said. "Stiles, do you think you could get the pack to find these hunters? Follow their scents or something?" 

"Yeah, why?" 

"I know you want to kill them all, but technically the rest are innocent. You took care of the guilty one. Yes, they might see your attack as a declaration of war, but they did make the first move. If your pack can find them, come to me. Allison and I will confront them with you present. We will explain the situation and get them out of town for good." 

"I told my dad I was going to kill them," Stiles said with a sniff. "He didn't blame me. I don't think I could though." 

"You're very intelligent, Stiles. You can always find another way around this. Just because you're clearly distraught and overwhelming emotions can cause issues, I'll take care of it all. I just want you there as a formality." 

Stiles nodded. "Thanks. I'll get the others to have a look around town tomorrow after practice. I have to make an appointment with a lawyer." 

Chris was about to speak up but Allison stopped him. 

"Are you going to be okay to get home?" Allison asked, concerned. 

"Yes. Will everyone please stop coddling like me as though I'm a bomb about to blow up?" He grumbled a few choice swear words and bid both Argents a good night before leaving. 

" _That means he's the alpha, right?_ " Stiles heard Chris ask. There was no response so he guessed Allison just nodded. " _Keep an eye on him, for his sake just as much as anyone else's._ "

" _We're already planning on it. Its hard on everyone, but he and Isaac are taking it the worst since they were closest to him. Derek did warn him though, so he know's what he's up against,_ " Allison replied. 

Stiles knew _why_ everyone was concerned for him, he couldn't stand having people being like that. Like he said, they're all treating him as though he were a bomb about to blow.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD! Today is the day, you guys! Season 3 starts tonight!!!!!!!!!!!! :)

 

Stiles met up with the rest of the pack in the school parking lot the following morning. He quickly pulled out the card and called to make an appointment with the lawyer. School let out at two-thirty, the appointment was for three.  

Majority of the day passed uneventfully. The only real slip up with Stiles was when someone accidentally tripped him as he was walking around the cafeteria. Jackson and Erica both grabbed him and dragged him away just in case. He was slightly emotionally unstable so it was better to be safe. 

By the final class of the day, Stiles was feeling really off. There was nothing to bother him and it made no sense. It wasn't like there was a full moon for at least another week and a half. Scott and Stiles had the class without any of the rest of the pack. They had arrived early and no one was in the room with them. 

"Stiles, you're really starting to get a serial killer look in your eyes. You know, the one you say I used to get. Its freaky. Now I know why it bothered you so-" Scott froze as Stiles' eyes turned blood red.  

Scott had done nothing wrong, but suddenly Stiles lashed out. He used a clawed hand and swiped Scott's chest. It ripped his shirt open and claw marks appeared on his chest which were bleeding profusely. As Scott lost his balance and fell backward into a desk, which broke, and hit the floor, Stiles sobered up drastically.  

"Oh my God, Scott! I'm so sorry," he cried.  

"No its fine, Stiles. It wasn't your fault. Besides, it'll heal."  

"Eventually. Alpha, here, remember?"  

"Shit!" Scott exclaimed. 

The idea hit Stiles almost like a freight train. "I've got it. Stand up and come here. Excuse the extreme gayness of this situation as well." 

Stiles lifted Scott's shirt, mentally asked how this became his life and slowly dragged his tongue over the wounds.  

Scott hissed. "Stiles, what exactly-" 

The classroom door opened and in walked Greenberg. He stood there staring at the strange sight. Stiles was clearly licking his best friends chest. 

 "Alright, I've seen some bizarre things, but Stilinski licking your chest, McCall, is just about the weirdest. Get a room next time." He just gave them a strange look before sitting down.   

Both Scott and Stiles turned red. 

"What was that about?" Scott muttered. 

"Look down," Stiles instructed.  

The wounds were slowly disappearing. "Whoa. How-?" 

"I can heal the wounds I inflict. Derek taught me. Just don't expect me to do it all the time. It’s a bit weird and awkward." 

"Deal." 

Stiles stripped off his plaid shirt. "Here, put this on. Your shirt looks as though a paper shredder sucked it up. I'm so sorry, Scott." 

"Don't apologise. Its fine. We're gonna help you though this, okay? Just keep calm." 

Stiles continued to apologise as they made their way out to the parking lot after class to meet with the others. 

"Stiles, I swear if you apologise one more freaking time, I'm gonna-" Scott said. 

"What's he apologising for?" Lydia asked.  

"I accidentally slashed him," Stiles murmured. "Anyway, change of subject. After practice, I need you guys to find these hunters. Go back to the scene and see if you can find anything. Do not engage anyone, wait until you find me. We'll be at the house. Then I'll have to call Chris." 

"Why do you need Argent?" Jackson asked.  

"He's gonna talk to these hunters for me. I might lose it or something if I do it." 

The girls went off to do whatever they wanted. The guys all went to practice. Stiles and Isaac climbed into the jeep and headed for Jackson's fathers' law firm downtown. Parking was a bitch and Stiles almost ripped the gear shift up in annoyance. Isaac put a hand on his shoulder in an attempt to calm him down. 

Finally, after ten minutes of driving around in circles, they found a place to park. Stiles got out and headed for the building. Isaac followed immediately. 

"Can I help you?" the receptionist asked. 

"Uh, yeah," Stiles said. "I made an appointment for three with Jameson." 

"Name?" 

"Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski," he replied dramatically.  

The woman gave him a strange look.  

Isaac sighed. "Stiles, what did we say about making a fool out of ourselves?" 

"Nothing because I've done no such thing!" He turned back to the woman. "Sorry, I've just kind of always wanted to say that." 

She just pretended as though it hadn't happened. "Stilinski as in the sheriff's son?" Stiles nodded. "How is he?" 

"Pretty good." 

"That's great. Mr. Jameson should be waiting for you. First door on the left," she said pointing to a hallway behind her. 

Stiles made his way down the hall with Isaac moving quickly behind him. When they reached the door, Stiles raised his hand to knock, but it swung open before he could. 

"Mr. Stilinski, I presume?" the man asked. 

Stiles nodded. "Uh. Yeah." 

"Come in," he beckoned. Stiles and Isaac entered and sat down. "What can I do for you?" 

"Well, we're here regarding Derek Hale." 

"Ah, yes. Mr. Hale told me all about you Mr. Stilinski. He thinks very highly of you. And I take it you are either Isaac Lahey or Scott McCall. Mr. Hale said Mr. Stilinski is closest to those two," he nodded at Isaac. 

"Isaac Lahey," he replied. 

"I see. How is Mr. Hale? I haven't seen him in quite a while." 

Stiles frowned because he knew this would come up. "He, um, he's dead," Stiles said with a frown. "A hunter shot him." 

"I'm terribly sorry to hear that. I had grown fond of him." 

"How did you come to know about, you know, what we are?" Stiles asked. 

"It started when I was in high school. My brother was bitten by a werewolf. A few years later, hunters killed him. I vowed to help as many werewolves as possible in honour of my brother and to spite the bastards that killed him." 

"I-I'm sorry," Stiles said. "How did Derek find you?" 

"His family used me as their lawyer for several years. I have my ways of advertising to werewolves without normal people knowing. I helped the Hales with a few legal battles regarding hunters. Derek surfaced about half a year ago and required my help." 

"He left your information, but I'm not entirely sure why." 

"From what he told me, he wanted to leave you everything, but in the event that he died, he didn't want anyone to know. So be sure to remain tight lipped regarding that. As for leaving everything to you, he found a simple way around that. Your name is on everything along with his. The deed to his house, the title to his car, the bank account. Everything." 

"But, how? He would've needed me to sign things for that." 

"Indeed, yes. He forged your signature though with a little help from me. His reason was he didn't want to upset you." 

"You've got the right," Stiles murmured. 

"The only thing you really have to do now is go to the bank and sign in person. It was the only thing Mr. Hale could not do. I'm afraid that's all. Though, I urge you, if needed, to please come back. I will always extend my services to you and your pack." 

"Thank you, Mr. Jameson," Stiles said. 

He nodded. "It was nice to finally meet you, Mr. Stilinski. You as well, Mr. Lahey." 

* * *

"Can you drive?" Stiles asked Isaac. "I think I might be too distracted to drive." 

"Sure. You okay?" 

"Yeah, I'm good. Let's just get to the house and wait for the others and see what they found." 

_"Where are we going this time?" Stiles asked Derek._

_"Nowhere," he replied. Stiles gave him a doubtful look. "We’re just going to a drive, is that okay with you?" It was a rhetorical question because Stiles had no choice in the matter._

_Stiles chose to ignore it and asked, "why are we going for a drive then?"_

_"We’re going to talk and a long drive is the best way to do this without being overheard."_

_Derek continued to drove for several minutes. The 'Leaving Beacon Hills' sign had been passed five minutes previously. They were heading toward the mountains._

_"How did you figure it out?" Derek blurted out._

_"Figure what out?"_

_"What happened with Kate? You said so the other week."_

_"You mean during 'the walking dead incident?'" Stiles asked. Derek nodded. "Not sure. A lot of things really. I knew what she had done, you know, with the fire, but that wouldn't have caused you to distance yourself from people and have trust issues. I didn't know exactly what happened between you, I just guessed. Usually I'm right so I wasn't wrong, was I?"_

_Derek didn't bother responding, he just kept talking. "I'm going to tell you what happened and a few things about my family, okay?"_

_"Derek, you don't have to."_

_"No, I want to. I trust you and I think I need to get it off of my chest once and for all. Talking to you is the best option. Its not like there are werewolf therapists in abundance in Beacon Hills."_

_"As long as you want to talk, I'll listen, okay?" Stiles asked. He put his hand on Derek's shoulder, but this time he didn't get a response to it. Last time he did that, he received a death glare._

_Derek drove on in silence for several more minutes before speaking again. When he did start talking, it sounded forced, as though someone were making him talk against his own volition._

_"My mom was the alpha," he started. "When my parents married, my dad took the Hale name. He was just a beta from another pack our family was close to and they had really liked one another since they were children. My mom was devastated when he died."_

_"So he was gone before, you know, it happened?"_

_Derek nodded. "By only about a few months. There are some things that  can still kill a werewolf that are normal. Car crashes are one of them, depending on the severity of it. He was on his way home from work one night when he was run off the road. We never found out who did it. It could've been a hunter or it could've just been a drunk driver._

_"My mom was completely heartbroken. We thought she would die as well. That sort of thing can happen because werewolves get so attached to the one they love. Its what's been going on with Scott and Allison since they met. Scott believes she's the one and that's why he takes it so hard when they break up temporarily._

_"In an attempt to get my mind off of my dad because it was eating at me so much, I started socializing more and going to parties. I was on the lacrosse team, did you know?" Stiles shook his head. "I was the captain. So after one of our games, which we won, the team headed for a party. When I was leaving the field, I was approached by a woman. At the time, I believed her to be the most beautiful woman I had ever laid eyes on."_

_"Kate," Stiles stated._

_Derek nodded. "She introduced herself. We hadn't ever really had trouble with the Argents, so I didn't know who they were. I invited her to go to the party with me. After a few dances, I talked myself into kissing her. No big deal. That's when she told me she was several years older. I said I didn't care._ _Before I realised, I had lost my virginity to an older woman I had just met in someone's house that I barely knew. I had no idea why she would be into me. Afterward, I had to take a a shower in that person's house just so my family wouldn't smell the sex on me. It happened again a few more times after that. S-she liked it rough and I accidentally shifted once and she wasn't scared. It happened frequently over the next month or two until that night."_

_"The, uh, report said that you and Laura were at school. Why?"_

_"I had a late lacrosse practice and Laura was in some nerd club, not that she was a nerd. We left and smelled the smoke from the main road. When we got there, the house was destroyed, they were already hauling Peter away in an ambulance and your dad was there to tell us what happened. He was still a deputy at the time."_

_Derek was struggling to keep himself together. He had pulled off to the side of the road and Stiles didn't even realise because he was so horrified by the story that Derek was telling._

_"A-are you okay?" Stiles asked. Derek just nodded. "You know, if you need to cry, cry. I swear I'll never tell anyone that the big rough and tough Derek Hale cried."_

_Derek snorted. "I'm okay. I guess it just feels good to get it all out in the open for once. I've never said any of that out loud before. Not even to Laura. I had a feeling she suspected, but I couldn't bring myself to say it."_

_"Tell me about her," Stiles said. "All of them. if you want, I mean."_

_For the first time since Stiles had met him, Derek started talking and didn't shut up for anything._  

Stiles opened his eyes. He hadn't even noticed that he closed them. They were already sitting in front of the house. Isaac was staring at him with a concerned expression. 

"Are you sure you're okay?" Isaac asked.  

"Yes. I'm fine."  

After they were inside, Stiles just went and planted himself firmly on the couch. Isaac left him on his own for a few minutes a returned. He had gone to change clothes. 

"So," Isaac began hesitantly, "what exactly did he say about the full moon in regards to being an alpha?" 

"I have to reestablish my anchor, yadda yadda, and I might have to be chained up or something. I might lose control." 

"Reestablish your anchor, what's that mean?" 

"Hell if I know. I guess I could ask Deaton. I'll do that tomorrow after I go to the bank. I'll take Scott with me then because he has to work. I'll hit the bank with him then take him to Deaton's." 

"Sounds good. After that, we'll need to help you with it. I guess we can figure something out." 

"I'm scared of going full alpha," Stiles mumbled. 

"What do you mean?" 

"Like turning into an actual wolf. Derek showed me once and explained that its more animalistic. Its harder to control yourself." 

"I'll be fine. We definitely need to work on it before the full moon, maybe it'll help." 

Isaac and Stiles sat and watched the news for almost an hour. Yes, that's right. An hour. Watching the news. Finally the rest of the pack started to arrive.  

"Found them," Erica said proudly. "They're in the cheap shady motel where the hostage situation five years ago took place." 

"I know exactly where that is," Stiles nodded. "Allison?" 

"Called my dad already. He said meet him there at six-thirty and bring two others. I'm going too." 

"Well Scotty boy, I assume you'll be coming?" 

"Hell yeah." 

"And um, let's see. Who else wants to go? Jackson?" 

"Sure. How were things with the lawyer?" Jackson asked. 

"Fine. Found out that everything is already in my name because Derek forged my information and never told me, but I guess that's good. It would've been impossible to do without him. And I have to go to the bank tomorrow, so Scott, you'll be coming with. I need to see Deaton anyway."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The scene where Stiles slashes Scott and then licks his chest is the reason I came up with the idea of an alpha being able to heal a wound they cause. I just thought of the idea of Stiles licking Scott and Greenberg walking in and I had to do it. It _had_ to be Greenberg too, you know, for reasons.


	6. Chapter 6

"Let my dad do the talking, okay Stiles?" Allison asked as they pulled up outside of the motel.  

"Of course. I know if I open my mouth, at the wrong time, there will be casualties," he shrugged. "I'm pissed but I'm willing to hear these people out before doing anything. They're kinda innocent after all." 

Chris pulled up a minute later and Stiles got out of the jeep with Jackson, Scott, and Allison. 

"Are you up for this?" Chris asked. Stiles nodded.  

Chris approached the door Jackson pointed out and knocked. Well, more like pummeled with his fist. The door opened after a delay. 

"Can I help you?" the man asked curiously. 

"Yes, actually you can. See, my name is Chris Argent. Are you aware that this is my hunting territory?" 

"Sorry. We were actually following nomadic wolf filth." 

Stiles resisted the urge the punch the man's head off and kept his mouth closed. He heard Jackson growl. Allison frowned and grabbed Scott's hand.  

"See, we do not tolerate name calling in this town." 

"Well, I just call it like I see it. That mutt killed my nephew. My sister is very upset." 

Chris continued to speak, ignoring the man. "I am also here to notify you that one of your number has killed the alpha of the local pack." 

"Seriously?" the man asked with a grin. "Go for omega trash and score an alpha. I must find out who fired the shot. Unless-" 

"Unless it was your nephew? Of course that's who it was. I will have you know that the werewolf pack in this town is innocent and has never harmed anyone. If anything, they do the opposite. The alpha's second is the one that killed your nephew in self-defense." 

The man opened his mouth a few times before anything came out. "I-" 

"You'll what?" Chris interrupted. "Kill him? You see, I do not think so. In fact, you will leave town by tomorrow morning. If you do not do so and you attempt to harm the local alpha, I will report you to the sheriff's department." 

"On what grounds?" the man questioned, his eyes narrowed.  

"Harassing the sheriff's son. You see, the new alpha in this town is the sheriff's son." 

"I see, so who are these brats you bought along? Surely they are not protection." 

"No. This is my daughter Allison, her boyfriend Scott, and their friend Jackson. This young man," Chris nodded at Stiles, "is Stiles, he's the new alpha." 

The man drew a gun out of nowhere and pointed it right at Stiles. There was movement inside the motel room. Chris drew a gun, Allison drew a knife. Both Scott and Jackson were partially wolfed out. Stiles, however, remained as calm as possible. He knew he wouldn't be able to control his rage if he shifted. 

"Hiya," Stiles said sweetly with a grin. "Yes, I killed your nephew, no I do not take pride in it but he killed my alpha. My alpha who happened to be my boyfriend." 

Chris turned to give Stiles a look. "Boyfriend? Derek? I thought you were with-" 

"Isaac? Still am. It’s a complicated story. Might tell you one day, Mr. Argent." 

"I look forward to it." Chris turned back to the hunter. Others had appeared behind him. "I suggest you lower your gun. Jackson, call Sheriff Stilinski. Maybe you would like to explain to him why you have a gun pointed at his son?" 

The man glared but lowered the weapon a little. "I most certainly will. I will inform him that his son is a murderer and needs to be put down like a rabid dog." 

In the background, Jackson was on the phone. "Sheriff? Its Jackson. Uh, we're having a bit of a problem, can you come? Yeah. Beacon Inn on- yep, that’s the one. Okay. Bye." He turned back. "He's on his way." 

"Once again, I suggest you lower your weapon. I may not shoot you, these guys may not attack you, my daughter may not stab you, but the sheriff most certainly put a bullet in you if he sees you with a gun pointed at his son," Chris said dangerously.  

The man let his arm fall to his side. "You allow your daughter to date a werewolf?"  

" _I_ allow _myself_ to date a werewolf," Allison corrected him. 

"She's also part of my pack," Stiles ground out. 

"So you allow your daughter to be part of a group of monsters?" 

"Call them monsters again and I'll show you what a monster really looks like," Allison threatened.  

"Indeed," Chris agreed. "She is safe with them because they will protect her with their lives, not that she needs it. My daughter is an adult and can make her own choices. Two years ago, I would not have approved, but I most certainly to now." 

At that moment, the sheriff's car sped into the parking lot. Sheriff Stilinski got out and headed straight for them. Bryan, his ex-hunter deputy, followed in his wake. 

"Son, are you alright?" 

"Yeah, dad. We were just having a nice chat with these hunters associated with the man that killed Derek in cold blood." 

"I suggest you leave town. I take it you completed your mission to kill the omega you followed into the territory. You have no further business here and if you come near my son, I will charge you with harassment," the sheriff said. 

"Well, sheriff, I suggest you control your son. He's obviously a rabid dog. And actually, there were two omegas. We only disposed of one. The other is still here, in town." 

The sheriff turned red and a vein throbbed in the side of his neck. It only did so when he was angry. "You are dismissed. My son's pack and the Argents can deal with this omega. Now you will leave town-" 

"By tomorrow morning," Chris interrupted. 

"Yes, by tomorrow morning. If I ever see you here again, I will ensure you are charged with something. Good day." 

The hunter had turned red as well, but withdrew and shut the door. Stiles pulled back his fist and slammed it through the door. He broke two fingers, but he seemed satisfied.  

"I hope you enjoy paying for property damage, asshole." 

* * *

 

The following day, Stiles and Scott left school and headed to the bank. Naturally, luck was not their best friend. 

"This shouldn't take too long," Stiles promised Scott. "Do you want to sit out here?" 

"Nah. Its too hot. I'll come in with you." 

The two headed through the doors of the bank and ended up in a cubicle with a woman.  

"You'll need to sign here and here, Mr. Stilinski," she said with a smile. He did so and she took the papers back. "I believe everything is in order." 

"Thanks. I should've been in sooner, but I've been so busy," he lied. "School and lacrosse and senior year and all of that." 

"Its no problem at all. Mr. Hale informed me that you probably wouldn't make it until school let out for the summer." 

Scott had just sat there the entire time playing on his phone and was completely out of it. 

"Scott, you ready to go man? Got to get you to work." 

Scott stood up, smiled at the woman and followed Stiles out. When they got to the lobby, three men walked in with hoods and guns.  

"Everybody get down!" one of them shouted waving a gun. People sank to the floor. They were all terrified, except Scott and Stiles. 

Another walked over to a teller and demanded money. 

"You've got to be kidding," Scott sighed.  

"Scott, do you think there are really witches and we might've pissed one off? Shitty stuff has just been happening to us lately. We've got to be cursed." 

"Not sure, its poss-" Scott began before being cut off. 

"You two!" one of the robbers yelled. "I said get down!" He waved the gun on their direction. 

"I've seriously had too many guns in my face lately," Stiles mumbled. "Someone is definitely testing me." 

"What's that big mouth? You got somethin' to say to me?" 

Stiles scoffed and tried to keep his anger in check. "I said its pointless to rob a bank really. You'd get more money from a store. All the bank money is locked up where you can't get to it and I doubt any of these employees can either. Also, Beacon Hills? Come on man, what could you possibly gain in such a small place? So you should just go." 

"Expert thief, huh?" the man sneered. "Get down before I put a bullet in you." 

"We've both been shot before," Stiles said with an eye roll. 

"Stiles," Scott hissed. "Shut up." 

"I don't think I will, Scotty. You see, I've had enough of this shit. Whatever the hell deity is out there forcing hell on me can just suck it. So can you," he told the robber. "Scott, you know what to do." 

Scott nodded before vaulting himself onto the counter where the tellers sit. Stiles moved forward and grabbed the robber by his gun arm. He wrapped his hand around the gun hand and squeezed as he shoved it upward. The gun fired twice, bullets striking the ceiling. A few people screamed, they were all cowering on the floor. The man groaned as the bones in his hand popped and cracked.  

"You-" the man started. 

Stiles interrupted him by crushing his hand once more. When he let go, the gun fell to the floor. He grabbed the man's left arm and cracked it at the elbow. His right hand was broken and his left arm was broken. 

"And just to make sure you can't run," Stiles snarled, eyes flashing. He slammed the man to the floor and grabbed his ankle and twisted. It cracked. The robber couldn't run with a broken ankle. 

Stiles looked up to see a few people watching with wide eyes. "I've been working out.  _A lot_ ," Stiles grinned.  

Scott had the second robber in a headlock and was trying to get him to let go of his gun as well. Stiles scanned the room for the third robber. He had slipped toward the vault at the back of the building. Stiles headed for the back silently.  

"Scott," he called, "call my dad." Scott toss the man to the floor and pulled out his phone. 

Stiles found the man holding his gun at a bank employee. The employee was being forced to open the vault but she was taking her time. Either that or she couldn't do it. 

"Get back," the robber spat before turning his gun on Stiles. 

"Seriously? Did you not hear what I told your buddy. A bullet isn't going to stop me." 

The man fired the gun. It struck Stiles in the thigh but he didn't move. He raised an eyebrow at Stiles and the employee had stopped attempting to open the vault.  

"You really shouldn't have done that," Stiles warned, eyes flashing red. 

"What the hell?" the man asked just as the woman murmured, "oh my God." 

Stiles walked forward and slammed the guy's head against the wall causing him to fall to the ground. He bent down, concentrated on what he was doing and dug his claws into the back of the man's neck and hoped he took the memory of the last minute because his eyes had definitely flashed red. 

"W-what are you?" the woman asked faintly. 

Stiles looked up. "Werewolf. I protect this town, so don't worry. And I wouldn't say anything to anyone if I were you. It'll make you look crazy. Trust me." The woman nodded then fainted. "Convenient," Stiles snorted. 

"Stiles!" Scott called. 

"Yeah?" Stiles asked walking back to the front.  

"Your dad is here."  

Sure enough the sheriff came in seconds later.  

"We took care of them, dad," Stiles said. "The woman in the back just fainted because she saw me wolf out a bit." A twinge in his leg caused his knee to buckle. 

"What's wrong, son?" 

"I have a bullet in my thigh." 

"Let's get you to Deaton," Scott said. "Are you gonna be okay here, sheriff?" 

"Yeah. Plenty of witnesses, you're not needed. I'll check in on you guys later."

* * *

"I hope that's wasn't a bad omen," Stiles sighed as they drove to Deaton's. 

"What do you mean?" 

"Well, first everything with Derek, now being hostages in a bank robbery and almost revealing ourselves? What's next? Bad things just seem to be happening everywhere." 

"Shh, don't say that. Things really will get bad." 

"But its true. Did that bank robbery have to happen when we were there? I mean, its good that it did in the long run because we probably saved lives." 

They got to Deaton's and Scott helped Stiles inside. 

"Ah, Scott. You're twenty min- What's wrong?" 

"We stopped a bank robbery and I have a bullet in my thigh," Stiles said through gritted teeth. 

Deaton turned and rummaged in a drawer and Scott helped Stiles up onto the table. Five minutes , a lot of fresh blood, and a couple of claw marks on the table later, the bullet was out. 

"Thanks, Doc," Stiles smiled. 

"You're welcome, Stiles." Scott headed off to do his work. 

"I, uh, wanted to ask you something." Deaton looked up curiously. "What does it mean to reestablish an anchor?" 

"It could be taken different ways, Stiles," Deaton replied. "Digging deep enough to make an anchor stronger is one interpretation. Also using more than one anchor could be more effective." 

"So I have to build upon what I already have?" Stiles asked. 

"Indeed. Any reason you're asking?" 

Stiles swallowed the lump he always seemed to get when mentioning Derek. "Uh, Derek said I needed to do that." 

"Were you having difficulties?" 

"Shit. You weren't told, were you?" Deaton raised an eyebrow. "The other night, we were in the woods and a hunter shot Derek. He's gone. He would never have made it to you." 

Deaton seemed to pale a little. "Oh dear. I've failed Talia. I promised his mother I would keep him safe and I didn't." 

"He made me the alpha and I've been lashing out a lot." 

"Be extremely cautious. Work on the anchor thing. If I've failed Derek, I will do whatever I can to help you, Stiles." 

"What do you mean you've failed Derek? Who's Talia?" 

"Derek's mother. I promised her I would help him and keep him safe." 

"Don't beat yourself up, Doc. Derek wouldn't want that. You can't be everywhere. Its not your fault," Stiles said. "The guy that did it is dead and his gang of hunters have been run out of town. For now at least. Back to the less depressing bit though, can you tell me why I lashed out at Scott for no reason?" 

Deaton nodded solemnly. "Um, essentially, Stiles, you're adjusting to the influx of power that comes with being an alpha. Generally there's no issue with bitten wolves but they do tend to struggle a bit more with this. There's nothing you can do to prevent this. Once you're adjusted, that will not happen anymore. As for the full moon, you need to reestablish your anchor before hand or it'll turn not so great." 

"What do you mean?" 

"You'll shift completely and you could hurt the pack and anyone innocent. You should work on controlling the full shift as you reestablish your anchor before the full moon. If you can get both figured out, the full moon will be as normal as possible. Have you completely shifted before?" Stiles shook his head. "When you are ready to work on that, come to me and I'll supply you with a tranquilizer strong enough to put you down in case things go awry." 

"The full moon is coming up early next week, so the sooner the better. Either you can give it to Scott before he leaves today or I'll swing by tomorrow." 

The vet nodded. "Is there anything you need Scott for? He can take some time off if needed." 

"No. Let him work. I need to get back to the house to check on the others. No doubt I'll be back soon, Doc. See ya." After shouting a goodbye to Scott, he headed out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the bank robbery thing has an actual purpose. Its signifying the beginning. Bad things are on the way, but good things are as well. Don't worry. :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****There is a mild spoiler for episode 302 'Chaos Rising' in this chapter****

 "You're sure Deaton said the only way to help you with this was for you to shift completely?" Lydia asked with a raised eyebrow.

They were in the basement. When the house was built, Derek made sure there was enough room to hold a mild training session in case going outside wasn't the best idea. 

"Yep. That's why you guys have the tranquilizers, obviously, Lydia. The downside is that I'm not exactly sure how to go about this," Stiles replied. "I've never done this before so I don't think I can force myself to do it yet."

"We, uh, could make you angry or something, if you can't on your own," Boyd suggested. "I might be dangerous, but it could work." 

"Okay." Stiles stripped his shirt. Everyone was looking at him. "What? Obviously my clothes are going to be ripped. I just didn't want to ruin the shirt. I've had enough ruined shirts to last a life time."

He attempted to make himself angry. He strained as well until his face turned red. Then Scott laughed at him. Stiles just glared.

"Sorry, man, you just look constipated or something."

"Clearly this isn't working. Someone make me angry."

The room was completely silent for a full minute before someone said anything. 

"Your dad's a bitch," Jackson said quietly.

"Dude, I don't think that's the way to do it," Isaac told him with a carrying whisper.

"What did you say?" Stiles growled.

"I said: your dad? He's a bitch. A massive bitch too."

The most that came out of it was Jackson being tossed across the room. 

"Well, that was a fail," Scott said. "Maybe if we attack you and pretend to betray you or something. Like, what if Jackson was only angering the human part of your brain or something and we have to get to your wolf side."

"Scott, sweetie," Allison began, "you guys don't have two sep a rate  entities in your brains."

"I know, but-"

"I think Scott has a point," Stiles said thoughtfully. "Attack me and attempt to assert your dominance over me. Jackson, sit this one out just in case that old anger comes back, I don't want to hurt you too much."

Scott, Isaac, Erica, and Boyd all shifted and circled around him. There was a lot of growling and snarling then one by one, they were all tossed to the floor. Stiles wasn't angry but he was, it was complicated. The others  realised  it hadn't worked so Isaac smiled at Stiles before turning away.

He walked over to Danny and kissed him on the mouth. Not a peck on the lips, but a full blown make out session. For more of a reaction, he even reached for Danny's belt buckle and started undoing it. Stiles saw nothing but red and it all went blank.

For everyone else's point of view, Stiles started to move strangely, almost as though he were convulsing on his feet. Dark brown fur started to appear on his upper body as his body shifted into a more lupine position. A few bones snapped causing everyone to wince. Stiles dropped to his hands as his face elongated and then his pants ripped. The pieces of fabric fluttered to the floor  dramatically . When it was over, Stiles was gone and a large, dark brown wolf stood in his place on four legs.

The others backed Lydia, Danny, and Allison up to saf et y  on the stairs. All three had crossbows with arrows dipped in the tranquilizer Deaton supplied them with. Jackson was backed against the wall as well, but stayed ready in case he needed to help. 

"Whoa," Scott gasped. "That's nothing like Peter."

"Aw, Stiles is  kinda  cute," Erica squealed.

That's when the wolf's eyes shot open. They were blood red and looked mu r derous . The others scattered and Stiles vaulted after them.

"Stiles!" Isaac yelled. "Its me, come on, calm do-" He cut himself off when Stiles came after him instead of p u rsuing  Erica. 

"Come on, man," Scott said. "You know who I am, right? Your best friend since forever? You won't hurt me right?"

Stiles tackled him to the ground. Scott hit the concrete with a loud grunt and Stiles clawed up his shoulder and left him alone. 

"Its not working, guys," Allison called. 

"Put him down," Scott whined pathetically from the floor. 

The three humans fired their arrows simultaneously as soon as Stiles' back was turned. When he had three arrows planted firmly in his back, Stiles turned with a look that said he was staring at his dinner and started for the stairs. As he got closer, he slowed and finally collapsed face first onto the stone floor.

His body shrank and the fur slowly disappeared until a completely naked Stiles lay on the floor.

"Wow," Lydia said. "I didn't expect him to turn back so fast. Deaton must've put something in that tranquilizer."

" Eww , naked Stiles alert," Scott grimaced. 

Erica slowly approached Stiles' unconscious form. 

"What are you doing?" Isaac asked her.

"Come on, you can't tell me I'm the only one curious to see what  Stilinski  is packing down there, right? Isaac is the only one that knows. Its kind of unfair."

Boyd grabber her and pulled her back, Isaac growled something about Stiles being his and Scott cried something that sounded like "oh God, the horror."

"Just for that, Erica, you can go get Stiles a pair of shorts or something," Isaac said as he stooped to pull out the arrows.

Erica grumbled and left before returning two minutes later. She threw the shorts at Isaac's face and stomped back up the stairs. Everyone else followed and Isaac struggled getting the shorts onto Stiles before carrying him upstairs.

Stiles was sore as he rolled over and then hit the floor. He groaned and opened his eyes to find out he was in the living room floor. Someone had put him on the couch. Slowly he climbed back up onto the couch.

Isaac appeared out of nowhere and sat down beside him and handed him a glass of water. Stiles accepted it and silently sipped it.

"I'm sorry for kissing Danny," Isaac blurted out, turning red. Stiles spat out his water. 

"What? Oh, yeah. Its fine. I know why you did it. It worked, didn't it?"

"I guess, but I still feel guilty. And you didn't control yourself."

"I didn't expect to the first time. Where are the others?"

"Lydia and Jackson rode into town to get food. You clawed Scott so he's upstairs resting, Allison is taking care of him. The others are outside. Except Danny, he's in the kitchen on the computer."

"I clawed Scott? How long was I out?"

"Yes and about an hour and a half."

Stiles struggled to his feet and staggered for the stairs. Isaac followed. He found Scott laying in his bed sleeping while Allison sat beside him. She was watching him with a lovey  dovey  look that made Stiles want to gag.

"Stiles? You okay?" Allison asked.

"Yeah. How's Scott?"

"Still not healing. He can't really move it either, he just fell asleep a few minutes ago."

"I don't care if we're werewolves, I will never get over how unsanitary this is," Stiles mumbled as he approached Scott's sleeping form.

"What?" Isaac asked.

Stiles just bend down and licked the wound on Scott's shoulder and watched as he slowly healed.

"Holy crap," Allison gaped. " Wha -?"

Stiles explained it to her briefly. She seemed to be fascinated by the idea but he said it wasn't enjoyable to do. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to brush my teeth."

Lydia and Jackson returned with the pizza. Everyone ate and headed home except for Stiles and Isaac. Stiles called his dad to inform him he was too sore to come home and then he and Isaac went to bed where Stiles feel asleep immediately. 

_Stiles had just turned eighteen and Derek was taking him out for their first date._   _The two of them entered the restaurant and sat down and chatted randomly._ _The waitress came over and the two of them placed their orders and Stiles watched her go thoughfully  until Derek broke his concentration by asking him what was wrong. _

_ "Oh, uh, sorry. Its just, did you get a weird vibe off of the waitress or something?" _

_ "Other than the fact that she's pregnant? No." _

_ "Pregnant? How can you tell?" _

_ "That feeling you got, that's what it was. We can pick up on that. Just like how we can pick up on emotions. Some people chalk it up to scent, but that's not really what it is. The scent is part of your imagination, but its more like a sixth sense or something." _

_ "Seriously? So if I ever feel that weird feeling again, its because someone is pregnant?" Derek nodded. "What if I feel it when there's a dude there?" _

_ "Either its a pregnant  _ dude _ , which is virtually impossible or you need to go to bed," Derek grinned. _

_ "How do you know about the pregnant thing?" Stiles asked curiously. _

_ "I had a little sister. Cora." _

_ "Oh. You mentioned her a couple times but never talked about her that much." _

_ Derek shrugged. "She'd be about your age. I was about six when she was born, I remembered asking my mom if she was sick or something when she was pregnant. They told me and since then I've only ever noticed it in public places." _

_ The waitress returned with their drinks and Stiles told her, "congratulations," only to receive a weird look. _

_ "I guess she doesn't know yet. Oops." _

_ Derek just barked out a laugh so loud people stared at them. _

* * *

"Are we ready for this again?" Stiles asked as he stood shirtless in the basement  for the second day in a row . The others nodded. "Where's Jackson?"

"Upstairs doing something, he'll come down if we need help," Isaac said. 

Afraid that kissing Danny wouldn't work again, Isaac came up with another option that involved outside help. So after a few failed attempts at getting Stiles angry, the basement door opened.

The sheriff came down the stairs with Jackson following him. At the bottom, Jackson put a clawed hand to the sheriff's throat.

"What the hell, Jackson?" 

"If you can't control it today, your dad gets it," Jackson snarled, eyes flashing. The boy should really go to acting school because it was a believ able  performance. "He is a huge bitch, remember? Just like you."

"Stiles-" his dad began, heart pounding. His dad should really attend acting school too.

When Stiles started shifting, his dad yelled his name in horror, but Jackson held him back to keep him safe. Jackson pushed the sheriff toward the stairs and went to help the others.  Isaac was slammed into the wall and the others were pretty much down within a few minutes. Scott was the last one standing and he launched himself toward Stiles and landed on his back. He grabbed Stiles' fur and didn't let go.

Jackson was back on his feet until Stiles' latched on to his arm and almost ripped it off.

"STILES!" his dad yelled. 

Stiles froze, as did everyone else. The murderous look was gone, replaced by a confused look. He noticed Jackson's arm dripping blood so he licked away at it until it healed. Then he turned to give Scott a look that said 'get the hell off of my back.'

"Uh, Stiles?" Scott asked. Stiles nodded. "Can you turn back?"

Stiles gave what everyone assumed to be a wolf shrug. He tried a few times but failed. It was a little different than normal. 

"Concentrate really hard," Lydia said. "And I mean really hard."

Five minutes later, Stiles was standing completely naked in front of everyone. His you-know-whats were cupped in his hands though. 

"Scott, if you every tried to ride me like a horse again, I will rip your arm out of its socket," he threatened.

"Sorry, man."

Everyone run turned and headed up the stairs and Isaac came over with a pair of shorts. He pulled them on, but not before being caught.

"Nice package, Stiles," Erica called. Stiles turned completely red, including his eyes. She gulped and ran back upstairs. 

"I did it," Stiles said.

"Yep," Isaac smiled. "Now we just need to get you to do that on the full moon."


	8. Chapter 8

Stiles went to Deaton the next day and thanked him for his help. Deaton was surprised Stiles managed it in two tries but he was proud.  

The following day was Saturday. So much had happened and it hadn't even been a full week since Derek had died. As much as Stiles and everyone else really just wanted to sit around moping, they knew they couldn't. Derek wouldn't want that.  

Stiles wanted to be alone, so he sent the others out. The girls went out for a girl's day. The guys all went to play laser tag or something. Stiles didn't really know. He just wanted to watch tv and have an hour to wallow in misery while no one was there to find out. Maybe he could cry a little too.  

A twig snapping outside got Stiles to mute the tv. The sound of footsteps caused Stiles to jump to his feet. He crossed the room to peep out of the window. A girl was walking across the front yard toward the house. Stiles ran to the door and yanked it open just in time to hear the girl whisper, "wow, its beautiful," as she looked at the house. 

"Who are you?" Stiles asked as he stopped on the top step. 

"Who are you? she shot back. 

He sniffed and realised she was a werewolf. "You're the omega the hunters were after, aren't you? Why are you in my territory?" 

"You're territory? Says who? Who are you?" 

"I'm Stiles. The alpha. What about you? Why did you come here?" 

"I was looking for Laura and Derek." 

Stiles' stomach dropped. "Are- were you a friend of the family?" 

The girl shook her head. "I'm their sister, Cora." 

"If this is some kind of sick joke," Stiles said. 

"Its not. I swear to you, my name is Cora Hale." 

He believed her. Stiles couldn't stand anymore and he had to sit so he sat right where he stood. His eyes even teared up. "What? How?" He looked to the sky, "you really hate me don't you?" 

"I don't even know you," Cora frowned. 

"Not you," Stiles snorted. "Come on inside. You look like you could use a rest. And I think we need to have a talk." 

She slowly followed him inside as she looked around. "This house is beautiful. Might be more beautiful than before it burned down." 

Stiles smiled. "The credit goes to Derek. Everyone else just takes the credit for pushing him. Do you want anything to drink or something?" 

"Just water." 

Stiles returned with a glass of water. "I kind of want to hear your side first. For reasons, you know? Like how are you alive?" 

Cora took a sip of water. "Well, uh, well, the night of the fire, I was home. You know, Laura and Derek weren't. When the house caught fire, my mom managed to get me out. That night is a blur still because of all the smoke. I remember stumbling around in the woods. The smoke messed with my senses so I didn't really remember how I got outside. My intention was to find Derek and Laura, but I was scared the hunters would come after me, so I ran. 

"I was hoping Derek and Laura would find out I was alive and come to find me. They never did. I kept going for days. I'm not sure how long. Then I passed out. I woke up in a bed and it  was a werewolf family that rescued me. I told them my story and they took me in. When my brother and sister never found me, I thought they had died." 

"They escaped to New York," Stiles told her. "Derek told me all about you, he thought you were dead. If they had known, they would've come for you." 

"I'm glad they made it out of Beacon Hills. I've been with that family ever since that day. Until about two weeks ago. Hunters showed up. All of them were killed except me and Jeremy. I was kind of close to him, you know. So we ran but when we reached Beacon Hills, we were separated. I think the hunters got him." 

"They did," Stiles admitted. "I heard them say they took care of one of the omegas. We ran them out of town and told them it was our territory, we would take care of the second." 

She sniffed. "So what about your side? Laura should've been the alpha. I don't understand how you are, you're not even a Hale." 

"There are some.. not so good things, okay? And I'm not good at easing people into things, so I'm going to be completely honest. If you don't want to hear anymore, let me know, okay? I'll stop." She nodded. "Okay, you aren't the only person that survived the fire. Peter did too." 

"My uncle Peter?" she grinned. 

"Unfortunately," Stiles frowned. "You'll think the same when I finish. He was in a coma for six years and when he woke up two years ago, he lured Laura back to Beacon Hills. She was the alpha and he killed her. That man was no longer your uncle, Cora. I talked to Derek a lot, your uncle would never have done it. He became the alpha and killed a lot of people, all of whom had something to do with the fire." 

"So Laura's dead?" Cora choked. 

"I'm sorry," Stiles nodded. "Peter bit my best friend, Scott, in an attempt to make a pack. He almost killed me, Derek, and all of my friends at some point. Derek finally killed him and became the alpha. Then there was a lot of business with a were-lizard that's not really relevant right now." Cora gave a wet snort at that. "Peter, before he died, bit my friend Lydia. She's immune so she never turned. A few months after Derek killed him, he used her to resurrect himself. We thought he was here to help us but we didn't fully trust him. 

"A few months later, we had a problem with the alpha pack and Peter turned against us. Derek didn't have the heart to kill him again, so he ran Peter out of town. This was about two years ago. We haven't seen or heard from him since. This last part is going to be hard for you too and I'm sorry. Please do not blame youself. The hunters that were after you and your friend attracted our attention. We went into the woods that night and one of them shot Derek. H-he died right in front of me. I was his second, so I became the alpha. I've been struggling with it all week." 

"S-so I don't have any family left?"  

Stiles shook his head. "I'm so sorry. I just didn't want to sugarcoat it or anything. We're kind of family by association though. You never have to leave, okay?" 

"Its all my fault," she cried.  

"What is it with you Hales and blaming yourselves? Its not your fault, Cora, okay? I loved Derek. He was my boyfriend for all of two months because he refused to be with me until I turned eighteen. I'm sure we might've gotten werewolf married someday so I guess I'm kinda like your brother or something." 

Cora rolled her eyes. "I like that. You're hilarious." 

"I try. I'm glad you decided to trust me, I don't really know what I would've done if you didn't." 

"Well, you just have a very trustworthy face I guess. Plus, I could tell you weren't lying." 

Stiles laughed. "We're all family not just because we're a pack, but because we're close and care about one another. I'd be honoured if you were too." 

"I don't have anywhere else to go anyway, so I'm staying. I-I always planned on returning to Beacon Hills when I turned eighteen no matter what. I just came back a year early." 

"Losing loved ones isn't easy and you never really get over it, but it does get a little better." 

Cora cuddled up against Stiles and curled up. Derek's scent was still on Stiles and all over the house and it made her feel extremely comfortable. If it weren't for that, she probably wouldn't be so close to Stiles just yet. 

A car pulled up outside a few minutes later and then the sheriff came through the door. Cora was on her feet baring her teeth. 

"Dad!"  

"Stiles? Uh, who is this?" 

"Cora, this is my dad, the sheriff. Dad, this is Cora. Cora Hale. Derek's little sister." 

"You're serious?" the sheriff asked with wide eyes. 

"Yeah. She just turned up. She was one of the omegas those hunters were after. They killed her friend too." 

The sheriff looked angry as he mentally cursed those hunters. Then his expression softened. "I always thought you died in the fire." 

"So did Derek, dad. She knows everything now." 

"He just told you everything straight up, didn't he? No withholding the truth in anyway?" his dad asked Cora. 

She nodded. "Yeah, he told everything. I'm glad because I guess it was better that way." 

"What brings you here, dad?" 

"I just wanted to check on you, son. I ran into the girls downtown. They were going shopping or something and Lydia said you stayed here alone." 

"Sorry, but I just wanted to be alone and cry about Derek a little more. There wasn't much time to do that this week." 

"Stiles. Derek wouldn't want you to lay around crying." 

"You're dad is right, Stiles." 

"See? Someone else agrees, Stiles. Oh, and I wanted to tell you, be careful when removing memories in the future. The bank robber whose mind you altered can't remember the last three months. He woke up in his cell and didn't know anything and thought it was March." 

"Oops," Stiles snorted. 

"You don't need anything do you, Stiles?" his dad asked.  

"Nah. Everything is good here. I'm just going to let the others have their fun. Cora can rest up before she meets them all." 

"Alright. I've got to get back to the station. I'll be seeing you guys later. Nice meeting you, Cora." 

"You too, sheriff." 

After his dad left, Stiles turned to Cora. 

"Do you want anything to eat? A sandwich or something?" 

"If that's not any trouble, sure. I'd kind of like a shower or something first." 

"Of course." He led her upstairs and into his room. "I'd get you something a girl would wear, but I'm not sure what any of the girls would let you wear, so I'll just give you something of mine or Isaac's for now." He handed her some clothes and pointed her to the bathroom. "When you're finished, I'll wash your clothes for you." 

Fifteen minutes later, Cora stepped out of the bathroom. Stiles was in one of the guest rooms making the bed.  

"There's, uh, two guest rooms. You can have this one and make it your own. If you want to paint, we'll paint. Anything you want, okay? The girls can take you shopping. I'm sure you'll love them." 

"How many people are in the pack?" Cora asked. "I can smell several people besides you and a hint of Derek." 

"Including me, nine. Three are human. Derek bit all of us except Scott. Peter's the one that bit him." 

"That's a decent sized pack," she complimented. "You do know that we're still human too right? Just kinda human plus wolf." 

"Yeah, I know. Its just easier calling them human than saying 'ordinary people' or something, you know?" She just rolled her eyes. 

 "Thanks for being so nice. You could've just threw me out or something." 

"I could've, but I couldn't do that to family." He winked and caused her to laugh. 

"I feel like I've known you for a long time already and I feel comfortable here." 

He made her a few sandwiches and they watched tv until she finished. Then she went upstairs for a nap. Stiles started dinner. An hour later, the girls got home. 

"No offense, ladies, but I assumed the guys would be back first. You know how Lydia is about shopping." 

"Actually, they should be here soon. Jackson texted me and said they were leaving where ever they were," Lydia said. "And offense taken. We all know Erica is a more fierce shopper than I am." 

"Someone's been here," Erica pointed out. 

"Uh, yeah. I'll explain everything later, I promise. Oh, and thanks for telling my dad I stayed here alone. He drove all the way out here to check on me." 

"Sorry," the girls said.  

The guys came in a few minutes later. Jackson and Danny ran upstairs immediately. The others came into the kitchen.  

Isaac wrapped his arms around Stiles and asked, "you doing okay?" 

"Yep. Just peachy. You guys have fun?" 

"Yeah," Scott said. "We played laser tag." 

"Then we went bowling," Boyd added. "Scott-" 

"Still sucks?" Stiles and Allison said at the same time. 

Everyone started laughing and they were still laughing when Jackson and Danny came into the kitchen. 

"What's so funny?" Danny asked. 

"Scott's bowling skills," Isaac replied. 

"During one of his turns," Jackson said, choking up with laughter, "he went up for his turn and threw the ball. It flew like four lanes over where there was a kid's birthday party. He messed up the kid's turn." 

Everyone was laughing so hard they failed to realise the person standing in the door. All of the betas jumped to their feet. 

"Cora. You didn't sleep long. Actually, did you even sleep at all?" 

"A little. I feel better though. Thanks."  

"Uh, Stiles, what the hell is going on here?" Isaac asked. 

"Guys, this is Cora. Hale." 

"Hale?" Jackson asked. 

"Derek's little sister." 

"DEREK HAD A LITTLE SISTER?" Lydia screeched.  

"Why didn't he tell us?" Danny asked. 

"He told me," Stiles said. "He wasn't ready to talk about it with everyone. Cora knows everything okay. Don't bother asking questions. I'm not making her tell the story again. Anyway, Cora, this is my best friend, Scott McCall and his girlfriend Allison Argent. Yes, Argent. Its a long story, but you can trust her. This is my boyfriend, Isaac Lahey." 

"I thought-" 

"Derek was my boyfriend? Yes. He was. I had two. We had a complex relationship. Kind of hard to explain. This is Vernon Boyd, who just goes by Boyd and his girlfriend Erica Reyes. This awesome dude is Danny Mahealani. This lovely lady is Lydia Martin and this part time douchebag is her boyfriend Jackson Whittemore." 

"Nice to meet you guys," Cora said kind of nervously. 

"Cora is family and she's going to stay. I put her in one of the guest rooms and its going to be her room. Okay? Girls, you'll have to take shopping though." 

"Oh, honey. We're gonna get along just fine," Lydia grinned. 

* * *

Stiles planned a brunch for Sunday. Allison was bringing her dad and Scott's mom was coming. Stiles' dad was coming too. They wanted to let Cora meet everyone associated with the pack.  

"Mrs. McCall, Mr. Argent, this is, uh, Derek's sister, Cora," Stiles said.  

It was kind of awkward for a few minutes, especially because Melissa didn't know how to react and Chris Argent was in shock and couldn't form words. 

"They're very pleased to meet you," Allison said for them. "I expect my dad wants to spew apologies but he isn't sure if she should because you probably don't want pity." 

"Well, Stiles told me everything, so I know he's not to blame," Cora said.  

Brunch got a lot better and everyone had a great time. That afternoon, the girls were going to take Cora shopping. 

"So, you're okay with full moons right?" Stiles asked. 

"Yeah. I have been since I was thirteen," she smiled.  

"Awesome." 

Erica dragged Cora upstairs to find her something decent to go out in. 

"I was thinking, prom is next weekend, guys, what do we do?" Lydia asked. 

"About what? I'm going with Isaac, everyone's going with someone and Danny said he kind of wanted to just go alone." 

"We could go as a group," Scott shrugged.  

"I wasn't talking about Danny," Lydia snapped. "I meant Cora. She'd be home all alone while we were out. She's been through a lot lately too. We could sneak her into the prom. The girl deserves to have some fun." 

"If she wants to go with us, um, I could take her," Danny said. "Its not like I'm making out with her or something." 

"We'll ask her when we go shopping," Allison said. "If she wants to go, we can find her a dress or something." 

The girls left a little while later. 

"What's wrong?" Isaac asked. 

Stiles sighed. "Its just prom. I forgot about it. Derek was going to sneak in and dance with me for a little while." 

"Not many people Derek Hale would've sneaked into a dance to dance with. You know he loved you." 

"Yeah. It just sucks. And you know, I was talking to Scott after that bank robbery the other day. I think somehow we're all cursed. First Derek, then the bank, now Cora showing up. Not that Cora is a bad thing. Its just she shows up after Derek's gone. I can't help but feel something is going on." 

"Maybe. If there is, I just hope it can hold off until after graduation. I'd love to graduate in one piece." 

"Same here. We've got some busy times coming up. Prom next weekend. The state championships the following Saturday, then the Saturday after that we graduate." 

"It seems surreal." 

Stiles nodded. "Uh, I was thinking we could have a party here for everyone. Just the seniors you know? I know we don't have a pool like at Lydia's but it would be cool and there's no neighbours to call the police. We can take care of it if it gets out of hand." 

"Sounds fun. I'm sure Lydia would be perfectly okay with that."

* * *

"What's up, Doc?" Stiles said as he walked into Deaton's clinic the next day after school. Cora had stayed at the house all day by herself so Stiles took her with him.  

"Stiles. What can I do for you today? And who is this?" 

"There's be a very unexpected turn of events over the weekend. This is Cora. Derek's little sister." 

Deaton dropped the box he was holding, "I haven't seen you since you were about three," hesaid. "I believed you were-" 

"Dead?" Cora said. "As did Derek and everyone else." 

"Anyway, I came by to let you meet Cora and to ask you something. Um, is it possible to be cursed?"  

"Certainly. It depends though. Such as the first werewolf was said to be cursed yet today, its not viewed as such by most. Why would you ask, Stiles?" 

"Because since two times is a coincidence and three times is a pattern, its gotten me to thinking. First with Derek. Then that bank robbery that just so happened to occur while Scott and I were at the bank. Now Cora turns up after Derek's gone. Don't get me wrong, I love that Cora turned up, but it seems weird that it happened so soon after Derek." 

"I think my mom knew someone that knew about that stuff," Cora said.  

"Your mother probably knew plenty of people that knew. I have limited knowledge. It is odd, but not enough to make conclusions," Deaton said. "I can help you take precautions before something else happens. I'm certain you're worried about history repeating itself, correct?" 

"The fire?" Stiles asked. "Kind of, yeah." 

"I have something that could help." He turned to get a book. "It'll take a week to do though. I recently discovered it. It will protect the pack's home. All you need to do is have the entire pack add a drop of blood and then paint this rune on each side of the house, no one will be able to get close unless given express permission by you, Stiles." 

"Seriously? Is it magic or something?" 

"In a way, yes. Just like the mountain ash barrier you created. Yourself or Miss Martin will have to do the painting. Even the humans should add their blood. This feeds off of the pack's power and the humans are tied to you all in ways you do not yet understand." 

"You are a lifesaver, Doc." 

"I said I will do whatever I can to help and I will." 

"Do you think I should be restrained tonight? Full moon, you know." 

"Um, it might be a wise precaution just in case. I was extremely pleased you were able to do what you did the other day. The influence of the moon might be a little much though." 

That evening, Stiles had Scott and Isaac chain him up in the basement. Everyone stayed downstairs to keep him company. As the moon rose, Stiles struggled quite a bit. He threated to rip Scott's head off and break both of Isaac's legs.  

When they were terrified that he would shift completely, they called the sheriff and put him on speaker phone. He talked to Stiles for a few minutes and Stiles ended up being fine.  

"Have you ever thought Stiles might've been born to be an alpha?" Cora asked. 

"But I was born human." 

"So?" she shrugged. "Humans born into a werewolf family are clearly meant to never be werewolves, that's why they never get the bite. Who's to say humans can't be born to be werewolves?" 

"I'll do some research on it," Lydia said. 

Stiles pointed things out in the library that would interest Cora. Mostly a few family things that had survived the fire that Derek salvaged. Two photo albums were among that. So Cora kept herself occupied while everyone was at school. The sheriff or Mrs. McCall came by to check on her during the day. 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awkward prom experiences... I just winged it. I didn't go to my prom, so I have no idea how it works.

Finally Saturday arrived. Everyone was extremely excited but a little nervous to go to prom. Mostly Stiles was nervous though and given their recent string of crappy luck, he was nervous for good reason. Cora was hesitant about going for several reasons, but Lydia put her foot down and told Cora she needed to have some damn fun and prom would be fun. And thus Cora learned never to say no to Lydia Martin. 

Lydia, being the genius that she was, along with Danny, had long since figured out how to get the werewolves' photos without messing with their eyes. So once Erica, Boyd, Danny, Jackson, and Lydia had their photos taken by their families, they arrived at the Hale House. Scott, Stiles, Isaac, and Allison were already there with the sheriff, Chris, and Melissa.  

They shoved Cora and Danny together for a picture because Lydia said so. Then everyone took a group photo. Everyone thought it was really nice when Danny turned to Cora and said, 

"You look beautiful, but you know I'm gay, so don't be insulted because I'm not all over you." 

"Its fine," she replied with a smile. "Thank you though." Then she led him away and asked, "how could you stand being the only single person around these couples for so long?" Only the other wolves heard her. 

"Oh, its not really that bad. Erica and Boyd aren't really all over one another and except for the hand holding and stuff, you'd never really know Stiles and Isaac are together because they don't do PDA that much. Jackson and Lydia control themselves, but Scott and Allison are vomit inducing, but I mostly blame Scott." 

"Hey! I resent that," Scott yelled. 

After having a group dinner at an Italian restaurant downtown, they all headed to the school. Scott, who had sneaked into a dance before, told Cora what to do and they planned to meet her inside. 

She beat them inside and they walked into the gym together. Finstock stopped and stared at them. 

"Danny?" he said uncertainly. 

"Yeah, coach?" 

"Uh, that's a, uh.. girl." 

"Really, coach? I didn't know. I must have jsut hallucinated a hot guy." 

"Are you sassing me, Danny? Do you want to do suicide runs all next week?" 

"No, sir. I'll leave the sassing the Stiles." 

Finstock turned to glare at Stiles. "No sass, Stilinski, or it'll be suicide runs for you too." 

They turned to walk away from him and he mumbled something about he should be coaching college... again. 

After that, the group split into their couples and went to go dance. Danny's explanation was that Cora was a friend who is home schooled and he didn't have a date so he offered to bring her. 

"You know, when we started high school, this is not what I was hoping my prom would be like," Stiles mumbled into Isaac's neck as they awkwardly rocked back and forth on the dance floor. 

"You hoped you'd be with Lydia," he answered. It wasn't a question. 

"Yeah. But this is better. Much better. No offense to Lydia, but I'm sure tonight would've been a nightmare with her. The dance we went to sophomore year? She made me wait for her to try on the entire dress selection in Macy's, she complained about riding in the jeep and then she ditched me to go find a drunk Jackson, who had dumped her. She also got mauled by Peter that night so that might've put even more of a damper on the evening." 

"I'm glad you think this is better."  

"Me too. Though, there's still something missing." 

"Derek having a dance with you?" 

"Two somethings, because that's one." 

"What's the other?" 

Instead of replying, Stiles just kissed Isaac on the mouth. Something that neither of them had really done before in public. Stiles was certain a few of the others had caught them doing it, but that's it. Several people were staring. Scott did a loud whistle. 

"Screw you, Scott," Stiles whispered. Isaac had turned red. 

Near the end of the night, Lydia climbed up onto the stage. She was the president, so she got to announce the king and queen. 

"Good evening everyone," she began. "As you all know, I'm Lydia Martin. I'm here to announce your prom king and queen. Now, I know what you're all already guessing who it is, but I wasn't allowed to run. Some stupid school rule or something. Anyway, your prom king is Scott McCall and your prom queen is Allison Argent." 

The two were shoved up on the stage where Jackson walked over with the crowns for Lydia to put on their heads. 

"Lydia, did you sabotage the voting so we'd win?" Allison asked quietly. 

"What? No," Lydia replied, exasperated. "I just made sure you were on the ballot. I couldn't choose between you and the runners up." 

"Who-?" Scott began before he was cut off.

"Since I'm Lydia Martin and I do whatever the hell I want, I feel compelled to tell you the runners up," she announced into the microphone. "Actually, had they won, it would've been a first for the school. There would have been two kings. Honestly, it would've been awkward because one of them would've had to wear a tiara." The crowded laughed a little. "Stiles, Isaac, you were the runners up. Now come up here." 

"Has Lydia lost her freaking mind?" Stiles muttered to Isaac.  

"Stilinski, if you and your boyfriend don't get your cute little asses up here and kiss me on the cheek and hug me right now, I'm putting fleas in your bed." 

The crowd laughed because they thought she was joking. She wasn't. So Isaac and Stiles trudged up onto the stage kissed Lydia on the cheek. 

"You know, Lydia, dog jokes are my thing," he whispered. 

"Well, who said I was joking?" 

"I know you weren't. You're that evil. Graduation party at the house after graduation, don't forget to announce it." 

She nodded and stepped back up to the microphone. "I would like to announce a graduation party for all seniors. Hosted by myself and Stiles. Invitations with the time and place will be distributed by the end of the week. Its not at my house, so its not a pool party." 

* * *

Stiles and Isaac headed back to the house with Cora and Danny. The others were going off to do their own thing. There was a mention of an after prom party, but Stiles and Isaac didn't feel up to going. Danny mostly came to keep Cora company because he knew where the night would leave for almost everyone else. 

"You know we haven't, uh, you know, in a while," Stiles said between kisses when they got upstairs.  

"I know right? We should fix that." 

Stiles pulled Isaac over to the bed by his tie and pushed him down onto it. 

"Anyone ever tell you you're hot in a bowtie?" Isaac asked. 

"Nope, you're the first. Its clip-on." Isaac groaned. "You like that huh?" 

"Hell yeah," he breathed.  

"Bowties are cool, after all." 

"And a  _Doctor Who_  reference has never been so hot," Isaac mumbled into Stiles' neck. 

* * *

_Derek and Stiles had made their plans to make the night special. Everyone was elsewhere for the evening. Isaac and Scott were staying at Scott's. Allison and Lydia were at Allison's. Jackson and Danny were doing whatever they did when they hung out together. Erica and Boyd were who knew where._

_Stiles bit into Derek's neck as he placed sloppy kisses all over the indicated area. Derek's breath was slightly ragged, as was Stiles'. Derek shoved Stiles onto the bed which caused Stiles to grin wickedly. He reached for Derek's belt and started undoing it. He was rather shaky and awkward_

_Once they were both down to their underwear, which took a while because Stiles refused to take his mouth off of Derek's skin for more than two seconds at a time, Derek found himself being pulled down onto his back. Stiles straddled his hips and kissed him gently. He bit down on Derek's bottom lip and raised his eyebrows in a way that silently said, 'you like that huh?'_

_Stiles started working his down Derek's body leaving a trail of wetness and bites along the way. He final reached the waistline of Derek's boxer briefs and teased Derek by plucking at it. The snapped back against Derek's skin and he palmed at Derek's bulge._

_Derek noticed the strange look on Stiles' face as the younger werewolf was just about pull Derek out._

_"Stiles, stop."_

_Stiles looked down at him. "Am I doing something wrong?"_

_"No," Derek replied with a shake of the head. "Actually, you're perfect.. Its just you look uncomfortable now, like you're forcing yourself to do this. Also, I feel like I'm using you."_

_"What? How?"_

_Derek shrugged. "Its just that you have Isaac and now it feels like I'm just using you for sex or something."_

_"So you don't want to do this anymore?" The alpha shook his head. "Thank God. I feel like I'm using you too and I feel like I'm two timing Isaac. I mean, I realise we talked it all out and everything, but I don't think I love you like I love him. I mean, I love you, but its different."_

_Derek rolled his eyes at Stiles' nervous ramble. "I know what you mean, Stiles. Why don't we continue the way we were? Kissing is fine, but no sex."_

_"No sex," Stiles agreed. "Non-sexual relationship. We can do that."_

_"Good. Sex kind of makes me feel dirty anyway," Derek admitted. "Because of, you know."_ Kate _, was unspoken._

_"Yeah, I get it. I'd still totally werewolf marry the hell out of your ass though," Stiles teased._

_"Werewolf marry?" Derek asked incredulously._

_"Yeah. If its not a thing, we can make it a thing one day."_

_Sure, Stiles and Derek had a completely complicated relationship that most people would never understand, what with Stiles dating Isaac and Derek at the same time, but they made it work. With that being said, they two of them just talked until they fell asleep._

* * *

At about three in the morning, Stiles' phone woke him up. Isaac was still sleeping.  

"Hello?" he mumbled into it. 

"Stiles. Its Jackson," he sounded shaken. 

"Jackson? What's wrong?" 

"Um, well Lydia and I were on our way to the house and we got run off the road. We're at the hospital right now. Lydia's getting checked out." 

"Shit! She's okay right? You're okay?" 

"Yeah, I'm fine. Lydia was fine too. Just minor injuries, that's it. You don't have to come, but I thought you should know." 

"I'm on my way, see you in twenty." Jackson was about to protest, but Stiles hung up. He was wide awake. "Isaac!" he alpha commanded. 

"Huh?" Isaac mumbled, blinking awake. 

"Jackson and Lydia were in a car accident. Stay here with Cora. I'm going to get Danny though, okay?" 

Isaac sat up, wide-eyed. "Sure. Are they okay?"  

"Minor injuries. I'll be back in a few." He pulled on his underwear and dug for some sweatpants. He grabbed a shirt, slipped on his shoes, kissed Isaac and bolted down the hall to Danny's room.  

Danny was sprawled across the bed, breathing softly. Stiles called his name three times and shook him.  

"Wha-?" He blinked several times. "Stiles, why are you wearing a bowtie with no shirt?" 

There wasn't time to blush or be embarrassed. "Not important. Jackson, Lydia, car accident, you, me, hospital now." 

"What?!"  

"Come on!"  

Danny grabbed the first things he found and ran from the room with Stiles. Stiles was pulling on his shirt and almost fell down the stairs. He grabbed his keys, and ran to the Camaro because he knew it would be faster. It was the first time he drove it in a while. 

"Are they okay?" Danny asked once they got down the driveway. 

"Yeah. Bruises and such. I just thought, as Jackson's best friend, you'd like to be there. I'm going because I'm the alpha, I feel like I should be." 

Danny agreed. "Um, so are you gonna explain why you still have that bowtie on under your shirt and why you were wearing it with no shirt?" Stiles turned red but Danny couldn't see. "Come on, I won't tell anyone, I promise." 

"Fine. Isaac said it was hot and I kept it on while we did it. Tell anyone, I'll claw your dick off." 

"Cute. You did look kinda hot, so I see where Isaac was coming from." 

Once at the hospital, Stiles almost ran someone over in the parking lot and pulling into a parking space. Both of them ran through the doors to find Jackson waiting alone in the waiting room. 

"You didn't have to come, Stiles," he said. "Danny either." 

"He's your best friend, he wanted to be here for you. I'm the alpha, its my duty to make sure you're safe. So, any word?" 

"Not yet. She wasn't too bad off really. She was bitching at the paramedics. I wasn't going to call for an ambulance, but I figured I would just to help explain the totaled Porsche. I got most of the injuries though, but they all healed." 

"What happened exactly?" Danny asked. 

"We were coming around the curve at the bottom of the hill, you know, the big one about a mile from the driveway leading to the house. Someone was coming toward us, came over into my lane and it was either hit them or go off of the road. I hit a tree, but not head on. I managed to turn the car so my side hit it. I broke some ribs and sprained my wrist, but I'm almost done healing." 

"How did you explain your lack of injuries?" Stiles asked him. 

"Oh, Lydia covered for me and said she was driving. They said she got off lucky. She said I wasn't hurt because I was on the passenger's side." 

"She's definitely one smart cookie. I'm glad she's okay." 

"I doubt we'll have to wait too much longer really. I'm not family so I couldn't go in with her. She never called her mom, doesn't want her to know. Unfortunately my parents will find out though and make a big deal about wanting to find the person and sue." 

"At least they care," Danny told him.  

An hour later, Lydia came out and walked over to them with a smile on her face.  

"You didn't have to come," she said. 

"I know, but as the alpha, I felt like I should. You okay?" 

"Yeah. Actually they wanted to keep me a little longer just to be sure, but I gave them hell. I got some pain meds out of it though, so that's the upside. Wow, that made me sound like a pill popper." 

"That's my girl," Stiles laughed. "Plus we know you're not a pill popper, Lydia. You ready to get out of here?" 

"Yeah, drive us back to the house?" Jackson asked. Stiles nodded. 

"Uh, Stiles?" Lydia asked. "Why do you have your bowtie on under your shirt?"  

Stiles turned red and Danny turned red because he was embarrassed for Stiles.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Stiles real first test as alpha.. Then things kinda go downhill a little afterward.

When everyone got together the next day, he demanded to know where everyone was after the prom. Jackson and Lydia and Erica and Boyd went to an after prom party at someone's house. Erica and Boyd stayed after the other two left. Scott and Allison went to the place over looking the town and spent the night in the car.  

"Alright. Be sure to let me know where you are from now on. Something weird is going on, and until I figure it out, we need to keep close tabs on each other. Derek, the bank, Cora's arrival at a bad time and Jackson and Lydia's accident last night. Its getting ridiculous. I have no idea what the hell could be happening. Tomorrow, I'm getting something from Deaton to help protect the house, okay? 

Everyone nodded.  

"Don't forget we have practice tomorrow," Scott said. "State championships are on Saturday and Finstock is going to murder us." 

"Well, Finstock can kiss my ass, but you're right. I'm going to Deaton's after practice. Cora, if you want, my dad will bring you to the school to watch us practice or go out with the girls. You don't have to stay here all the time. My dad might even let you come to the station with him. I just don't want you wandering off alone just in case. I know you're capable of taking care of yourself, but still." 

"I know what you mean," she said.  

The following day, practice was hell. Finstock made them do suicide runs until they all collapsed, gasping for breath. Greenberg passed out and Finstock was yelling at his unconscious form. 

After practice, Stiles headed to Deaton's to pick up the thing that he prepared. 

"The only thing you have to do to this," Deaton said holding out the jar full of liquid, "is add everyone's blood. Even the humans, remember? It draws from the pack's power. Here's the rune that you have to paint." He handed over a piece of paper. "It doesn't have to be perfect, but it has to be close enough to work. Afterward, no one will be able to approach the house. You can set the distance as well as give permission to someone to come closer." 

"And this will honestly, work?" 

"It should. I'm 99.9 percent sure it will work."  

"The other .1 percent?" 

"Its just a dud and you're stuck with this ugly painting on the foundation of the house. Nothing to lose from it." 

With that information, Stiles got to the house. Scott, Jackson, Boyd, and Isaac were already there. 

"Where are the others? Where's Cora?" 

"Cora left a note saying she's with your dad. We should really get her a phone," Isaac said. "The girls are, I really don't know what they're doing actually. Danny had to run home for something." 

"Alright. Well, here's the stuff. When the other's get here, we need to add everyone's blood. Just a drop, then if she's up to it, Lydia can do the painting." 

"What painting?" Lydia asked as the girls walked in. 

"The rune. Its on the paper. I'm scared I'll mess it up to be honest." 

"Sure," Lydia said. "I'm bruised, not broken." 

"I know, but I wasn't going to make you do it if you were in pain. You were in a car accident, Lydia." 

Twenty minutes later, Stiles had started cooking with the help of Isaac and Allison. Scott was banned from cooking. Hell, he wasn't even allowed to boil water. A thump and a yelp caused all of the wolves to jump.  

"What was that?" Scott asked. 

Stiles was already halfway to the front door. He ripped it open so hard it almost fell off its hinges. Danny was laying on the stairs at a weird angle. An arrow was protruding from his stomach. 

"Holy shit! You've got to be kidding," Stiles said. "Danny, wake up. Come on." He gently slapped Danny's face. 

"Oh my God!" Jackson yelled, appearing behind Stiles.  

"Boyd, Erica, Scott, run around the perimeter of the house and see if you pick up any scents. Be careful. Jackson, help me get him inside," Stiles ordered. 

Everyone scrambled to obey. They put Danny on the dining room table. It could be sanitized later.  

"Danny, can you hear me?" Stiles asked. 

Danny groaned. "Yeah. I think I hit my head." 

"Forget your head!" Lydia almost shrieked. "What about the arrow?" 

"Call 911," Allison shouted. 

"No!" Danny said as loudly as he could muster. "Too many awkward questions. And then I can't play championship." 

"He's right. How would we explain this? And his parents would freak," Isaac told them. "And he's our goalie, we need him on Saturday. 

The others came in. 

"Nothing," Erica said. "Not a single sign anyone was there." 

"Bite me," Danny groaned. 

"Now's not a time for rude comments, Danny. What do we do?" Stiles asked. 

"Seriously. Bite me."  

"You mean-? Oh, no, no, no. I made a mental vow I would never do that." 

"Stiles, we can't really take him to the hospital and eventually he'll bleed out and die," Jackson snapped. "If you bite him, we can actually do something." 

"Oh, this is like a freaking Bella Swan moment," Stiles sighed. 

"Stiles, never compare me to that emotionless skank again," Danny frowned.  

"Besides, he's not dying," Isaac said.  

"Yet!" Jackson shouted.  

The front door opened.  

"Why is there blood on the front stairs?" Cora called through the house. She came in to the kitchen and saw the scene in front of her. "What the hell happened?" 

The sheriff came running in seconds later. "Oh God. Call an ambulance." 

"No!" Danny groaned. "Stiles, if you don't bite me right now-" 

"I don't know how!" That was kind of stupid to say. Of course he knew how, its just that he didn't really want to. 

"Use your wolf teeth!" Scott shouted. 

"Do it!" Jackson bellowed. 

"Fine! Everyone just shut the hell up. Okay, Danny, brace yourself. Its gonna hurt." 

"Can't hurt any worse than the arrow," he moaned.  

Stiles sank his teeth into Danny's side just below his nipple area. He pretty much passed out afterward.  

"Scott, call Deaton, see if he can come by immediately. We need his help. I mean, do we leave the arrow in until he turns? Or do we pull it out?" 

"Um, usually, I think you leave it in until you get to a doctor because you could bleed out more if you remove it on your own. And you can cause more damage," Allison said. "I'm not completely certain though." 

"Deaton's on his way. He has no appointments and he's closing up," Scott announced, shoving his phone into his pocket. 

"What in the hell happened?" Stiles' dad asked. 

"Uh, we're not sure. We just heard Danny yelp and fall over and we ran to the door and he had the arrow in him and he was bleeding. Scott, Erica, and Boyd found no sign of anyone in the area. Speaking of bleeding." Stiles grabbed the jar with the potion and dipped his fingers in Danny's blood and let a few drips fall in. The clear liquid in the jar bubbled and turned a little red. 

"What's that?" Cora asked. 

"The stuff Deaton made. Everyone, I need blood. Just a drip right in the jar."  

Everyone pricked themselves and added blood. Each time the liquid got redder and bubbled. Finally, Stiles added his blood and the liquid thickened a little more and stopped bubbling. 

"Lydia, would you do the honour?" Stiles asked holding out the jar, a brush, and the paper. "Erica, Boyd, keep watch while she's painting." 

Deaton arrived and deemed it fine to pull the arrow out. Danny already seemed to be turning, albeit slowly. The healing would kick in from the inside to prevent him from bleeding out. Just to be sure, Deaton put stitches in the close the wound. Once the healing kicked in completely, the stitches would pop out on their own. 

Jackson and Scott moved Danny upstairs and into his bed for the night. Stiles' dad stayed for dinner and everyone enjoyed the food, but the atmosphere wasn't the same after what happened to Danny.  

After dinner, everyone left except for Stiles, Cora, Danny, Isaac and Jackson. Jackson called his and Danny's parents and told them they were staying at one another's houses to work on a last minute project. Even though they were eighteen, their parents still wanted to know everything until they graduated.  

Stiles called Chris Argent and informed him of what happened. He was still on the phone with the man when Allison got home because he could hear her in the background. Chris ensured him he did the right thing. There would've been a lot of awkward questions in the emergency room.  

Jackson camped out in Danny's room all night to keep an eye on him. He really cared about his best friend, that was for certain. Stiles barely slept all night for two reasons. One, he was worried about Danny. Two, he was completely freaked about their recent string of bad luck and paranoid of what would happen next. 

* * *

 

Stiles fixed pancakes the following morning just for Danny. He groaned and moaned the entire journey from his room to the kitchen. 

"How do you feel?" Stiles asked. 

"Like I've been hit by a mile wide asteroid. My head is killing me." 

"Just wait until the senses kick in," Isaac snorted. "Then you'll be losing it. Its kind of overwhelming at first."  

"Stiles, your dad is bringing me to watch your practice this afternoon if that's alright," Cora said.  

"That's awesome. Afterward I'm going to get the other girls to take you out to get a phone," Stiles told her. "You can pick anything you want." 

True to her word, Cora was already waiting with the other girls and Boyd at practice. Coach wasn't as hard on everyone, which was good. Though he made Greenberg do suicide runs because he passed out the previous day. Danny did a rather good job keeping himself in check and not do anything too superhuman. 

The following day was when the issues began. In the locker room after practice, Danny complained about feeling strange.  

"Maybe its just indigestion," Jackson snorted.  

After everyone else had left the locker room, Danny ended up shifting, scaring the hell out of the rest of the pack and attacking Isaac. Isaac slammed into the lockers leaving huge dent. Stiles howled but it came out more like a roar. Danny stopped seemed to calm. 

"What in God's name is going on out-" a voice said. Finstock had come running back into the locker room. "What the holy hell is that?" 

Danny attempted to launch himself at Finstock and kill him but Scott and Jackson tackled him at the same time. The three werewolves toppled to the floor and struggled. Stiles roared again. Danny cowered much like Isaac had that night in the sheriff's station when Derek did the same. 

"Um, coach, we can explain!" Isaac said.  

"Yeah, its a costume or something," Scott lied. 

"I wasn't born yesterday, McCall. I know you're full of it. Explain, now." 

Stiles groaned. "I'm starting to lose count of the bad things. What is this? Five now?" 

"Five," Isaac confirmed. 

"Stilinski, what the hell is going on? Tell me now or you're running suicides tomorrow until you die." 

Stiles pointed a clawed finger at Finstock and his eyes bled red. "You, be quiet," he demanded. He turned back to his pack. He turned to Danny. "Okay, what the hell happened?" 

"I-I don't know," Danny mumbled. "It was like anger building inside of me until I just snapped. And I wasn't even angry." 

"Could be the circumstance of his turning," Scott suggested. "It was more traumatic than the rest of ours since he was injured."

Stiles nodded and made a mental note to ask Deaton before turning back to Finstock. "To remove your memory or not to, that is the question," Stiles said thoughtfully. Finstock swallowed nervously.  

"Uh, your dad said you shouldn't do that," Isaac spoke up. "Remember the bank robber."  

"He told you too?" Stiles gaped. "And he just told me to be careful, not to not do it." 

"Cora told me," Isaac snorted. 

Stiles rolled his eyes.  "Will you tell anyone about what you've seen, coach?" 

"No. The principal already thinks I'm nuts, I'm not adding to it." 

"We're werewolves, okay. This has been going since we were sophomores," Stiles said slowly. "If you tell anyone, you're going to have me to answer to." He allowed his eyes to turn red again and Finstock backed up. 

"Wait, wait. This means I've had werewolves on my team for the last few years, right? Everything makes sense. McCall was crap and couldn't a full minute without almost collapsing but he miraculously became as good, if not better than Jackson. Lahey too. Stilinski could barely run down the field without tripping over his own feet but you're one of my best players now. Jackson and Danny are just as good as they've always been but a little better." 

"Uh, yeah," Scott said. "That's pretty much it." 

"You're all going to BHU next year, right? That's what the board in the guidance office says." 

"Yeah. We've kind of got to stay together or we lose it," Stiles shrugged. 

"I'm resigning and applying to be the lacrosse coach at BHU," Finstock said. "They need a new coach, I want to coach college, and if I hurry, I'll get the job. You are all playing next year or I will expose you, got it?"  

"We had actually planned on it already," Jackson said.  

"Fantastic. No suicide runs for you all for the rest of the week! Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go get my resume together so I can apply for that coaching position." 

Finstock ran from the room like a lunatic. They actually heard him whooping in the hallway. 

"Okay, either that man is crazier than I thought or he's just plain stupid," Isaac laughed. 

"Eh, if he blows it, I'll just remove the memory of this conversation anyway," Stiles shrugged. "I don't really care how much he forgets."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that he knows he had werewolves on his team, there's no way Finstock is letting that go xD He'll keep them as long as he can!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd apologise for not updating in so long, but there's really no excuse. Just being distracted by other things. Anyway, as an apology, you're getting two chapters at the same time.

They met the girls out in the parking lot and Stiles sensed something was off. It was almost as though... No, he thought, impossible. He walked as close to Allison, Lydia and Erica as he could without drawing suspicion. Allison. Oh God. 

"Um, Isaac, you're on cooking duty, kay? Pick someone to help you when you get home. Just as long as its not Scott. He's banned from cooking. Allison! Hey, buddy, I think we should go talk about some stuff." 

"Talk about what?" Allison laughed. 

"Don't know. Can't a guy talk to his best friend's girlfriend without it being weird?" 

"No," everyone replied.  

"Well, who asked you guys? I need to talk to Allison... About her dad. We'll see you guys at the house." 

He managed to shoo the others off and he and Allison climbed into the jeep.  

"What about my dad?"  

"That was a clever lie to get you alone, Allison." 

"Look, you're cute and everything, but I love Scott and what about Isaac?" she asked. 

"What? No. Eww. No offense. Geez." Stiles took a deep breath. "I don't know if I'm doing the right thing, but I don't think you know and you'll find out eventually." 

"Are you feeling okay, Stiles?" 

"You're pregnant!" Stiles blurted out. 

"What?" Allison asked incredulously. "How could you possibly know that? I don't even know that." 

"Its this weird sense. The others might notice it too but they won't know what it is. I noticed this before somewhere else and Derek told me what it was. You're pregnant, Allison." 

Allison's heart was hammering. "You're completely sure and serious about this?" 

Stiles nodded. "I didn't really mean to throw it on you like that, but I just couldn't ignore it after realising it. I swear, if I'm wrong, you can shoot me." 

"You just noticed today?" Stiles nodded. "Oh God. That means it happened on prom night. How cliché is that?! My dad is gonna kill us and Scott will hate me!" 

"No one is killing anyone. Your dad will always love you. Scott might freak, but he'll still love you too. Actually, I predict Scott will faint like a fair maiden when you tell him. I'd suggest getting a pregnancy test, but I'm not sure if those work this early on. But what do I know? I'm a guy." 

"Can you take me to the drug store?" she asked quietly. 

"Of course, my lady," he replied which earn him a snort. "Then I'll take you to my house okay?" She nodded.  

Stiles pulled up outside of the drug store and Allison didn't budge to get out. 

"Would, uh, you like me to go in for you?" he asked. 

"Yes please," she said softly. 

Stiles went in, headed for the aisle with the pregnancy tests and stopped and stared.  _Holy hell, how many types do they need?_  he thought. He grabbed one at random and headed for the counter. 

The cashier raised an eyebrow and looked at Stiles. He opened his mouth to say something but Stiles cut him off.

"No, I didn't get my girlfriend pregnant. Its for a friend," he said quickly.

"I was just going to tell you how much you owe," the guy said.

"Sure," Stiles muttered to himself. He gave the cashier the money and fled the store as quickly as possible.

The drive to Stiles' house was silent except for Stiles grumbling about rude cashiers. Allison didn't even reply. She didn't even want to know. 

Allison took the bag from Stiles and ran straight to the bathroom when he opened the door. She came out five minutes later with tears in her eyes.  

"P-positive," she sniffed.  

He just hugged her. "It'll be alright, Allison." She sniffed even harder. "I can get Isaac pregnant if it'll make you feel better." 

Allison snorted. "Not possible, but thanks anyway." 

Stiles shrugged. "Stranger things have happened." 

When Allison and Stiles got to the house, Scott started questioning them. Stiles jokingly told him they went for a private make out session. Isaac choked on his food and Scott punched Stiles on the shoulder. Allison managed to play it off and act normal though. 

Stiles went home that evening and was confronted by his dad who had a mixture of expressions on his face. Apprehension, worry, a tiny bit of angry.

"Son, why was there a positive pregnancy test in the bathroom trash can?" Stiles was about to reply. "Please tell me its not some weird werewolf thing and you or Isaac aren't pregnant."

"Jesus dad. Have you been reading those weird werewolf stories online where the guy gets pregnant?" His dad's eyes widened. "Okay, maybe that's just me. No, that's not possible. I can't say anything just yet. Its between me and someone else."

"You're not involved right?"

"No, unless you count telling her she was pregnant because I could sense it. And the fact that I'm keeping the secret from my best fr- I mean, other guy."

"Okay then. I'll let it go for now."

* * *

 

"Stiles!" Scott called. "Can I talk to you in private?" 

It was after lacrosse practice. Stiles nodded in agreement and Isaac hitched a ride with Danny.  

"Anything wrong?" Scott just grinned nervously (Stiles had to resist from saying 'aww' because the look on his face was so adorable) and produced a ring. "Aww, bro, are you proposing to me? I'm flattered, but I don't think Allison would be too happy." 

Scott rolled his eyes. "I guess I'm kinda proposing to her. But you know, for after college and stuff. I've put a lot of hard work into school to not go to college. You think it’s a good idea? What if she says no." 

Stiles nodded in agreement. "It’s a great idea. And trust me, I've never seen anyone more in love than you and Allison. She's not saying no." Scott nodded. "So, how long have you been planning this?" 

"A few months. Took me forever to save up the money." He put the ring back where he got it from. 

"When are you doing it?" 

"After graduation. Seems like it would be the best time. Speaking of Allison. Do you think there's something wrong with her? I've been getting a weird vibe off of her lately. Like she might be sick." 

"Hmm, have you asked her?" Stiles asked evasively. Scott shook his head. "I'm sure its nothing. She'd obviously tell you if it were something major." 

"Yeah. You're right." 

_Something tells me this graduation just got a lot more interesting,_  Stiles thought to himself. He snorted causing Scott to give him a look.  

* * *

 

The rest of the week passed without incident.  Finstock  was accepted into the lacrosse coaching position at Beacon Hills University,  much  to their dismay. Stiles was still debating whether he should remove  Finstock's  memory  because he was being more annoying than usual , but he'd mess up. He knew he would.

Saturday was the  day of the state championships.  Finstock  was determined to murder them because he held a practice session that morning and everyone was worn out. Especially the werewolves.  Finstock  seemed to push them harder than ever. 

Th at evening, they returned to the school for the big game. Coach  Finstock  shouted at Greenberg a lot. Jackson and Scott both slammed into a player from the opposite team and knocked him out cold. Isaac made a shot that somehow managed to ricochet off of another player's helmet and land in the goal. Said play tripped over his own feet in surprise and face planted into the ground.

Beacon Hills won by a huge difference in the points. 

"If you were all twenty-one, I'd invite you to my house for drinks!"  Finstock  shouted  when they got to the locker room . "But you're not and I don't want Greenberg to know where I live. Don't look at me like that Greenberg, you know I don't like you. Hit the showers and go the hell home. Good game, everyone. Good game! "

Finstock  went into his office, shut the door and started dancing like a nutcase. He turned to see the entire team staring at him through the glass. He pulled the shade down and the werewolves could still hear him dancing around.

The pack, with the exception of Cora spent the rest of the weekend studying like hell. Finals began on Wednesday. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please keep in mind, I'm a guy, I don't know how pregnancy tests work other than the fact that girls pee on them.


	12. Chapter 12

 

Friday afternoon found Stiles standing out in the back yard next to where they buried Derek, thinking. Someone, probably Isaac or one of the girls had placed stones there to mark the area. As though any of them would ever forget where it is. Lydia and Allison had planted flowers there as well though.  

"What are you thinking about?" Cora asked coming up behind him.  

He most certainly did  _not_ jump. 

"How much I miss him," he sighed.  

Cora remained silent for a few minutes and Stiles resumed his thinking. 

"There's got to be a way to bring him back," she exploded. 

Stiles side-eyed her. "No." 

"What? Why?" 

"Do you not remember what I told you about Peter?" 

"We can find a different way," she suggested. 

"I said no and I mean it. Please just drop it."  

Anger flared in Cora's eyes before they softened. "There's more to it, isn't there? Tell me and I'll leave it." 

Stiles resisted the urge to order her to go inside and leave him alone. "He wrote me a letter in case anything happened to him. In it, he said he'd kill me if I ever bought him back. I know he wouldn't  actually kill me, but he would be unbelievable pissed with me." 

"That's it then!" Cora exclaimed. "You don't have anything to do with it. Pretend like you don't know anything and I'll do all the work. As long as you tell me exactly what Peter did, I'll find a different way." 

Stiles turned to her with a raised eyebrow. "Peter bit Lydia and somehow planted himself in her mind after he died. She turned into the town nutjob because she'd randomly freak, go into weird fugue states and not remember how she got somewhere and things like that. On the night of the full moon two months after Derek killed him, he took control of Lydia and had her knock Derek out and bring him to his body. She didn't even know what she was doing." 

Cora nodded thoughtfully. "Will you agree if I find another way. Please, Stiles? I want my brother back. All of you guys have become my family really quick, but I have no ties to my old family anymore. All of you loved him, especially you. You can't tell me you don't want to see him again." 

"The others will never agree because of the dangers," he said evasively.  

"Does that mean you do? I can do it?" 

"I can neither confirm or deny that. All I can say is that I want no part of it, you plan everything. If you need our help, you find a way to force us into doing it without harming us. You will tell me about none of your plans and if it works, you will take full responsibility. Don't forget to look into consequences though, okay? I mean, if you have to sell your soul to Satan, don't do it." 

"Deal," she said with a grin. "You're the second best alpha ever!" 

"Second?"  

"After my mom of course. I can't choose you over her, it would be wrong." 

"That's definitely understandable," he laughed. 

She hugged him and kissed him on the cheek before running into the house. He could hear her pulling books off of the shelves in the library and flipping through the pages from where he stood. He still didn't move and he remained where he was a little longer before heading inside. 

Isaac was in the kitchen drinking a glass of water when he came in.  

"What's Cora doing? She reminds me of us last weekend when we were studying for finals." 

"Not sure," he lied. "Probably just trying to look something up without having to ask." 

The rest of Friday was exhausting. Graduation was the following morning. Everyone was going to spend time with their families before getting together at eight for their graduation party at nine. That meant they had to do their last minute preparations that night. 

Lydia sent Scott, Stiles, and Allison to the store do to all of the food and drink shopping. She and Jackson somehow had the alcohol that would be available under control. The strawberry blonde party demon forced Jackson and Danny to line the entire driveway with fairy lights to light the way for guests. Boyd and Isaac were doing yard work such as mowing the grass and trimming the bushes. Erica and Lydia were working inside cleaning.  

By the time everyone went home that night (so they would already be home with their parents), they all passed out immediately. Cora and Isaac went him with Stiles so they wouldn't have to be alone in that huge house over night. 

* * *

 

Stiles and Isaac woke up early the next morning. After a brief freak out on both sides, they got ready for the day. Scott called and was freaking out as well. They were really glad to be finished with high school, but it was really hitting hard.  

The graduation ceremony went by extremely slow. The principal was boring as hell. It was great when Lydia got up on the stage. She gave her amazing valedictorian speech and had everyone captivated. Stiles wondered when the hell she had time to even write it though. 

Slowly they were all called up in alphabetical order to get their diplomas. Allison then Boyd then Isaac then Danny then Lydia then Scott then Erica then Stiles then Jackson. It was all very slow and nerve wracking but they all hugged and cried a little when it was over. Even Jackson cried a bit. Not that he'd ever admit it. 

Mrs. McCall was going to cook a big lunch and had invited Stiles, Isaac, Cora, the sheriff, Allison and Chris over. Stiles and Isaac because they were Scott's best friends and Allison, obviously. Mostly because they were the single parent families as well. Cora was invited so she wouldn't have to be alone. 

It was also the day Allison was going to give her news, whether the others thought it good or bad. Stiles would be behind her completely and no matter what sort of freak out Scott had, he'd still love her. If he didn't he'd be a huge asshole because half of it was his fault.  

So after their lunch, everyone migrated into the living room for ice cream and that's when she made her move. Allison glanced at Stiles and he gave her a small nod. She cleared her throat to get everyone's attention. Obviously she was okay with the sheriff, Stiles, Isaac and Cora being there because she made no move to make them leave. She stood up in the middle of the room and everyone looked at her. 

"I've got something to tell you all and I wanted to wait until after graduation before saying anything," she began. 

"Does it have anything to do with why you've been kind of weird lately?" Scott asked. "I just keep getting this weird feeling that something is wrong. You're not sick, are you?" He stood up, walked over to her, and grabbed her hands. Stiles used this time to slip his phone out. 

She shook her head. "I'm not sick. I, uh, I'm pregnant." 

Scott blinked at her a few times before it happened. He fell backwards and hit his head on the corner of the coffee table which caused a chunk of wood to break off. 

Stiles  stood up and poured a glass of water in Scott's face. Scott's eye's shut open, blazing yellow, and he spluttered before snapping his teeth. Stiles growled and Scott calmed down. "I told Allison you'd pass out, bro. Thanks for proving me right. Also, that reaction is totally going on the internet." 

"You knew?" Scott asked with a frown. Stiles gave him an apologetic look. "That means you lied to me when I asked you. And I'll kill you if that goes viral." 

"He knew before me," Allison told Scott." Something about being able to sense it. That's why the rest of you guys thought there was something wrong with me. Stiles knew exactly what it was and that's why we left school together that day. He kept the secret for me because I wanted to wait until after graduation so I wouldn't ruin anything. Now, if you all hate me, I'm sorry." 

"No one hates you," Chris assured her. "I'm not even angry because, well, you're an adult now and I know Scott won't leave you alone with a baby because he loves you too much. That's why I won't bother threatening him." 

"I'm just glad it happened after you were both legal adults and almost finished with school," Melissa said.  

"When did it happen?" Chris asked. 

"As cliché as it sounds, prom night," Allison replied. Scott's eyes widened in shock. 

"Well, maybe it’s a good thing I've decided to do this." Everyone looked at Scott. Stiles could hear Scott's heart beating loudly as he got down on his knee and nervously stammered, "A-Allison, will you marry me? You know, after college and everything." 

Allison didn't bother responding. She just hauled Scott to his feet and slammed their lips together. 

"And the award for most awkward marriage proposal goes too," Stiles mumbled (Isaac snorted) before speaking up. "I take that as a yes," he laughed. "Told you she'd say yes, Scotty." 

"You  knew about this too, Stiles?" his dad asked. 

"Obviously. Not only am I the alpha, I'm a confidante. Anyone has something they want to talk about, they bring it to me. I'll keep secrets. I'm great at keeping them and lying too. I mean, look how long I kept the secret from you, dad. Would've kept it longer if it weren't for.... certain circumstances." 

There was silence for a few minutes.  

"Well, this was awkward," Isaac said. Everyone turned to look at him. "What? It was, wasn't it?" They continued to stare. "Stiles said it first!"

"You guys were made for each other," Allison said with very accurate impression of a patented exaggerated Hale eye roll.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long again. I keep getting writers block. I know what I want to do, I just don't know how to execute the idea. If that makes sense. I'm working on it though.

 

After spending time with their families, the pack arrived at the house to set everything out for the party. Allison made a less awkward announcement to the pack that ended with a lot of hugs and congratulations. Jackson looked relieved because he too thought Allison was ill. 

All bedroom doors upstairs were locked just be make sure no one did the nasty in someone's bed. The last thing they wanted was to go to bed and smell that someone else did it in their room. They also made sure to lock the weapon cupboard under the stairs and the basement because there were things down there that people shouldn't see. 

Guests started arriving and Lydia was ushering people into the kitchen and offering snacks and punch that may or may not had some sort of alcohol in it. Cora disappeared into the library and closed the doors behind her. Stiles knew she was continuing her research.  

Greenberg showed up with a two kegs of beer. Scott, Stiles and Isaac watched on in amusement as Lydia turned into a raging bitch. 

"Kegs of beer? What is this a redneck tailgate? A college frat party? No. This is a patented Lydia Martin party. I serve actual drinks at my parties. Get those out of my sight. Hide them somewhere. If people want some, who am I to stop them, just get it away from me." 

Greenberg headed out into the backyard where people were congregating. Stiles heard him grumbling and there were a few choice swears in there. He might've went out to confront Greenberg himself if he hadn't seen Jackson's eyes flash blue before he stalked out into the yard after the guy. 

"Well done Lydia. You've planned another successful party and provided the entertainment," Allison applauded as she walked over to her. 

"That's what happens when idiots show up," she grinned.  

The main question about the party ended up being how would guests get to the house? They had their pretty magical barrier preventing people from getting in. Lydia, however, came up with the simple idea of letting Stiles hand out the invites hoping that would work. It did. Which was good because the alternative was to wait outside for every single person to arrive and casually give them permission to enter. 

It was rather entertaining because most people didn't know the Hale house had been rebuilt. Everyone knew it had burnt down originally. Anyone who knew it was rebuilt had still never seen it. This caused a stir as people made their way up the fairy lights lined driveway. Tons of 'wows' and people admiring the house.  

But of course, the fact that it’s the Hale house, bought up frustrating questions.  

"Where's Hale?" one girl asked Stiles. Any pack member in the vicinity froze. "The one that owns the house. I mean, how did you talk him into letting you have this party?" 

"Derek's out of town for a while," Stiles answered irritably. "Also, I'm a co-owner of this house, I'm allowed to do what I want." 

"Seriously, you kind of own this place? How did that happen? How do you know him anyway? He's so hot." 

Stiles was tempted to walk away but instead he replied, "Derek Hale is one of my closest friends. He allowed my name to be on the house just in case anything happened to him that way his nutcase uncle can't try to have the house. Now if you will excuse me, I have to find some aspirin. I'm getting a headache." 

Obviously that was a lie since werewolves didn't actually get headaches (unless caused by wolfsbane). Stiles just strode upstairs, unlocked his and Isaac's room and flopped onto the bed. The loud music downstairs was slowly driving him up the walls. 

"Stiles, man, are you okay?" Scott asked from the door. Stiles didn't even hear it open. He came over and sat on the edge of the bed. 

"Yeah. I'm just getting irritated and regretting offering our pack house up for a party. Its going to smell like a stampede of elephants or something for a month. Er, well, booze, sweat, possibly puke, and other things." 

"We'll just open all the windows," Scott smiled.  

"Somehow I doubt that will hel-" he was cut off by the door swinging up with a bang. 

A guy and a girl, who were practically eating one another's face off were making their way inside. Stiles cleared his throat loudly and they stopped to look at him. 

"GET OUT!" he yelled. He was sure his eyes turned red, but the two were drunk, so they obviously didn't notice. They took off running. 

"I'm so glad we locked our rooms," Scott sighed. "Let's get back downstairs." 

Just as he and Scott stepped out into the hall and locked the door behind them, something caught their attention. He could barely hear it over the mindless chatter and loud music of the party below. 

"Stiles!" It was Cora. She sounded like she really needed him.  

Scott started after him, but Stiles stopped him. 

"I'm sure its nothing,' he assured him. "Get back to the party and keep an eye on those drunk idiots. I'll see what's wrong." 

The stairs were blocked with people for some unknown reason so he just jumped over the railing and headed for the library. He let himself in and closed the doors. It was so much quieter in there. Derek had to have done something to keep sound out. 

"I found something," Cora said holding up an ancient looking book.  

It looked older than any book in the room and Stiles didn't recognise it.  

"Uh, where'd you get that book?" 

Cora turned red. "I may have broke into Deaton's clinic and stole it. Well, borrowed. I swear, I'll return it. Anyway, that's not important. I know you said to keep everything from you, but I just want to ask you if this plan is fine by you. I'll still take the blame for everything if it works." 

Stiles read the passage in the book slowly and carefully. Actually, he read it a total of three times. There was a specific point that made no sense to him, so he pointed it out. 

"Lydia. It means we'll need Lydia." 

"Why?" Stiles asked.  

"She's not exactly normal, is she? Whatever happened to her when Peter bit her gave her some hidden talent when it comes to death. I'm not sure what. This book doesn't explain it but we'll need her." 

Stiles nodded. "Okay, how are you planning on getting everyone to do this? Like I said, its dangerous and they won't agree." 

"I've got it planned. I'm just going to drug them with a type of wolfsbane I still from Deaton that will make them temporarily lose their will. I'll have control over them. I'll obviously have restrain Allison, which I'll feel horrible about afterward. Lydia will be a bit tricky though." 

"Actually, I think I might be able to help with that one," Stiles smirked. 

"You said you wanted no part of this." 

"Obviously I'm not letting you do this alone. You're still taking the blame okay?" 

Cora just rolled her eyes and nodded. Stiles walked over to one of the shelves and pulled down a smaller book and flipped through it. He hid the book Cora had been using and got her to follow. Stiles passed Isaac on the way and fed him a lie before leading Cora down to the basement.  

"What are we doing?" 

"Remember the rune thingy that's on the house?" She nodded. "There's a lot of them. Deaton once told me I had a spark, whatever the hell that means. I'm guessing being bitten by a werewolf won't make that go away. I found a rune to control someone for short time. Maybe we can use it on both Lydia and Allison."  

"I see. And you're going to make it?" 

Stiles gave her a look. "Well, duh. If I've got this spark thing, I should be able to." 

They set to work quickly. Stiles ordered Cora to grab things from the cabinets as he stirred stuff together in a jar. When he was done, it was a thick blue liquid.  

"Mind if I test it out? If it doesn't work, it won't hurt. If it works, it won't hurt," Stiles assured her. 

"Fine. No funny business." She winked though.  

Stiles scoffed and copied the odd mark onto her arm. Her eyes seemed to lose their brightness and they lost focus.  

"Hop up and down on one foot," Stiles said. She complied. "Say 'Stiles is the hottest mofo ever.'" 

"Stiles is the hottest mofo ever," she repeated. 

He rubbed the mark off of her arm. "It works." 

She scoffed. "Obviously seeing as I just said what I said. You're not  _that_ hot." 

Stiles laughed and started for the stairs. "Keep telling yourself that babe." She punched him. "I'm leaving this up to you. Pretend to have a makeover night or something with Lydia and Allison. I'll keep Erica busy so she won't be there. Not that she'd go for that anyway. Allison only would if you asked nicely." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its a bit short, but the next chapter has something big.


	14. Chapter 14

The day of the full moon arrived  fast than Stiles had anticipated. He was only having second thoughts about using the others against their will. He pulled Cora aside and spoke to her about it.

"I know I said I didn't want to really have a say in anything, but I don't think I can do it the way we planned. Only as a back up maybe. Because trust me, I want this as much as you."

"He'll be pissed with you," Cora reminded him. "Remember?"

"The more I've thought about it, I realised, I don't think it would matter. He'd be elated to have his baby sister back, he wouldn't be too pissed with me."

Cora shrugged. "If you're sure. No one is going to agree though."

"We'll see."

He called a pack meeting and everyone filed into the dining room. Most of them had worried looks on their faces because they thought something was wrong. 

"Uh, okay," Stiles began. "Um. Shit. I don't even know how to go about saying this."

"Just spit it out Stiles," Jackson said.

"Yeah, Stiles," Cora said with an 'I told you so' smirk.

"Fuck off, Cora. Okay. What would you guys say if I told you we could have Derek back."

"NO!" Scott yelled. Lydia vigorously shook her head. Allison looked at Stiles like he'd grown two heads. The others looked conflicted.

"Its not like when Lydia did it for Peter. This way, if it works, is less dangerous. Cora, tell them what you found."

She explained the rough outline of what they needed. 

"So you still need me?" Lydia asked.

"Yes. But only because you have some weird connection with the dead that we don't get. You'll be able to pull Derek's spirit back or some shit I guess."

A few arguments broke out. Boyd thought it could work. Danny seemed to be considering it. Jackson almost dented the table in an attempt to let his refusal to take part in this known. Isaac and Erica were on board. Scott was still shaking his head.

"It does seem too good to be true," Allison pointed out. 

"Maybe we can take precautions," Isaac suggested. "Like if it goes wrong. Find ways to get rid of demons, use mountain ash, you know?"

"I guess."

A few of them were still protesting when Cora pulled out her secret weapon. She teared up and sobbed. "P-please. I just want my brother back."

"Fine," Scott said, slamming his hand on the table. "We'll do it. But its stupid and I want as little involvement as possible."

"I refuse," Jackson added. "Its going to go wrong. I know it. This is us we're talking about, nothing ever goes to plan." 

"Damn it, Jackson, just do it," Lydia snapped. "It can't hurt."

"Fine," he grumbled. "If we all die, its on your head, Stiles."

"Excellent," Stiles said. "We'll have everything prepared by the time the moon beings to rise. I swear, if it goes wrong in anyway, I'll let you string me up in the basement and pelt me with rotten fruit or something."

"I'll hold you to it, Stiles," Scott said.

By the time the moon began to rise over the treeline in the backyard, everything was in place. The pack gathered out there, some reluctantly, and the body was dug up and laid out in the yard.

Cora produced a syringe type thing used to draw blood.

"Uh, what's that for?" Scott asked.

"Oops, forgot that part," she said. 

"Yeah," Stiles added with an eyeroll. "You need the blood of a relative. Hence they reason we need Cora's blood."

"Ah. Where'd you get that though?"

"Stole it from Deaton's when I stole the book."

"You stole from my boss?"

"Temporarily misappropriated," Stiles cut in. "Everyone get in place.

Stiles straddled the slightly decomposed chest of Derek's lifeless body and dug his claws into his skin. Cora and Scott stood on each side of Stiles and dug their claws into his arms. In turn, they used their other hand to do the same to the others until they all formed a complete circle.

"What do I do?" Lydia asked.

"Just place your hands on his head and concentrate," Stiles instructed.

"Okay, now where do I inject the blood?" Allison asked.

"Anywhere's fine," Cora answered. 

"If this goes wrong, Stilinski, I'll be the new alpha," Jackson threated. 

"Is that teason I hear?" Stiles spat.

"Its not a pirate ship, Stiles," Isaac said.

As Allison injected Cora's blood into Derek's body, Stiles, along with everyone else, felt a were sensation in their body. Lydia had her eyes closed and was concentrating. Her lips were moving, saying some sort of silent chant that no one else could hear. 

Derek's eyes shot open causing Stiles to jump. They were red. Or at least they started out red. Slowly, they turned blue and a faint heartbeat began in Derek's body. 

"It worked?" Erica asked hopefully.

"I guess so," Stiles shrugged. Everyone moved away from the body.

"He isn't moving," Boyd pointed out. 

"That's because he's slowly coming back. He should be back to normal by the time the moon goes down. He's drawing a little bit of engery from us and a lot from the moon," Cora replied. "He's definitely going to be hungry as hell though."

"I'm going to surround him with some mountain ash," Lydia spoke up. "Just to keep him there just in case it goes wrong."

"So by morning at least, we'll have the old Derek back?" 

"Sort of," Cora muttered.

"What do you mean 'sort of?'" Stiles growled, pinning Cora against the house.

"Um, its just that, if we don't find a sacrifice to replace his death by the next full moon, he dies again, permanently."

"Shit," Isaac sighed. 

"Along with me and Stiles," Cora said quickly.

"Say what now?" Stiles barked. 

"She said you and her died too," Danny said with a gulp. 

"I thought you knew," Cora said. "You read the page yourself!"

"Yes, and it wasn't on the page I read!" 

"Oh, it must've been on the next page then."

"So, what? We just find a hobo or something and kill them off?" Scott asked.

Cora gave him a look that clearly said 'are you serious.'

"No. It has to have more meaning than that and Stiles has to do it. And I doubt he wants to kill someone innocent," she said. "So maybe someone you actually want dead."

Stiles glanced around at the pack circling him. They all looked like they were thinking the exact same thing. 

"What am I missing?" Cora asked.

"Peter," Stiles stated. "We need to find Peter."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Derek's back! Sort of. We'll, he will be in the next chapter at least!


	15. Chapter 15

"STILES!" 

Stiles and the entire pack jerked awake at the roar. They had gone inside and fell asleep in the living room and waited for morning. Even Lydia and Allison heard it. Stiles rolled off of the couch, where he had somehow fallen asleep on top of Isaac, Erica, and Danny and headed for the back door. Everyone else followed. Cora stayed behind, nervously. Stiles stepped out into the yard to see Derek standing in the circle of mountain ash, blue eyes flashing in anger. He was covered in dirt and shirtless, wearing nothing but extremely gross jeans. 

"It worked!" Erica cried. 

"Not so fast," Stiles said. "Derek. How can we be sure its really you and not some demon from hell?"

"Because I was  _dead_ Stiles. And you remember what I put in that letter about this right?"

"Yep, its Derek alright! Yes, I know. But this wasn't my idea."

Derek raised an eyebrow. He clearly didn't believe Stiles. Stiles ignored him and beckoned Lydia forward to break the circle. As soon as it was broke, Stiles launched himself at Derek so hard that Derek flew backwards and slammed into the ground with Stiles on top of him, hugging the life out of him.

"Stiles," he said through gritted teeth.

"Sorry. I just missed you so much!" He kissed Derek on his fuzzy cheek. "Eww, tastes like dirt and rotton corpse. Let's get you into the shower then we can get you breakfast and then you can meet someone special!" 

"Then I can kill you," Derek ground out.

"Told you it wasn't me! Let's see if you're so quick to blame this person. Also, you wouldn't kill me. I know you too well."

Cora was absent when they made their way into the house. Stiles led Derek upstairs and asked the others to start on some food. Except Scott. He was still banned from cooking. Once they got into the bathroom, Stiles started helping Derek take off his pants. 

"Stiles! I just came back from the dead, I'm not an idiot. I know how to unbutton my own pants."

"Right. Sorry. How about you take care of your shower and I'll go get you some fresh clothes. Then we'll get you downstairs for some food. I bet you're hungry."

Derek mumbled a few choice words as Stiles left the room.

Ten minutes later, Derek was in the kitchen, squeaky clean and being hugged to death by everyone. Even Scott and Jackson. Isaac and Allison went back to cooking breakfast and Stiles urged everyone to sit and stop smothering Derek.

"Okay, now there's someone I think you might want to meet." He turned and called behind him, "get in here."

 Cora stepped into the room and Derek's jaw dropped. "C-Cora?"

She nodded and lurched forward to hug him. "Its been a while," she said biting back a laugh.

"Yeah.... Stiles? You didn't bring her back to life somehow too, did you?"

"Derek, no. I was never dead. And don't blame Stiles for bringing you back. It was all my idea. I just asked them all to go along with it."

Stiles stepped forward. "Why don't we all sit down and eat. You two can have a cozy catch up afterward. We'll all leave for that."

After having a huge breakfast, Boyd and Danny cleared up the table and everyone else got ready to leave. Stiles pulled Cora aside before heading out.

"Don't tell him about the one month for us all thing, okay? He's kind of shaken enough about being bought back, we shouldn't freak him out more."

"Good thinking," she nodded.

"Just give us a call or something when you're ready for us to come back." He turned and called back into the house, "I'm taking the Camaro!" 

Derek replied, "good, its half yours now anyway."

Stiles managed to tell everyone to not tell Derek about the Peter thing and they all went their separate ways. The girls went off to do what ever girls liked to do. Jackson and Danny headed off for some of their bro time leaving Scott, Stiles, Isaac and Boyd alone.

"Any ideas?" Scott asked.

"Let's just go to the mall or something," Isaac suggested.

They ended up at the mall wandering around aimlessly. Even after their huge breakfast, Scott had to stop and inhale three large soft pretzels. It was ridiculous. Boyd split off from the group to do some browsing of his own. Stiles suggested the arcade. 

It was a mistake. Between Scott and Stiles, they broke three games leaving them to sneak out before an employee noticed. Isaac followed, completely embarrassed.

"Okay," Stiles said as they sat down in the food court to drink their drinks. "How do you propose going about finding Peter? I really don't want to kill him, but, well, thanks to Cora, we have no choice."

"Well, we could use your dad as a resource," Isaac replied. "Get him to find Peter somehow. You know he's bound to be living somewhere and using a credit card."

"Or we can just call his old number and see if we can't talk to him. Maybe feed him a lie and bring him back to Beacon Hills on his own," Scott added.

Stiles and Isaac both raised an eyebrow. 

"That-that's not a bad idea, Scott. I'll call him later. Maybe stretch the truth a bit? Derek said in his letter he left in case something happened to him for me not to let his death go public because it could attract Peter or the alphas again."

"Maybe he'll come back knowing that one of us is the alpha and think he can take us on and become an alpha again," Isaac told them. 

"We can spring a trap." 

They hunted the girls down at a department store downtown and told them the plan. Lydia, who hated Peter, was totally on board with it and had begun thinking of ways to trap him. The guys headed to Scott's house because Melissa would be working and it would be much quiter. Scott dug through some old stuff and came up with Peter's number.

"Here goes nothing," Stiles said hopefully. He got into character and hit the button to send the call. 

" _The number you have reached has been disconnected_."

"Son of a bitch!" Stiles growled. "It was a good try. Next resort is my dad. We'll have to tell him about Derek though. Otherwise he'll be suspicious about why we need Peter."

"I doubt your dad would be into the idea of you killing someone," Boyd informed him. "So maybe just seem like you need something from him then he can go on his way."

"Point taken. I'll go with Isaac, you and Boyd stay here and chill," Stiles told Scott. "We'll be back in a few."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So things aren't really looking up yet. I guess that'll change in the next chapter perhaps? Maybe a little.


	16. Chapter 16

Stiles' dad was in the kitchen eating a hotdog when they came in. He had just taken a bite when Stiles and Isaac appeared in the kitchen doorway and his eyes were comically wide.

"Is that a hotdog?" Stiles asked. Of course it was, he just wanted his father to admit to his crimes. His dad gave him an 'are you kidding me' look. "It better be some kind of healthy hotdog."

"Its beef," his dad muttered. "So what brings you home?"

"Derek wanted some alone time with Cora," Stiles shrugged.

The hotdog went  _plop_ in the floor. Well, that was one way to get his dad to not eat unhealthy stuff. 

"Damn it," he groaned. "Did you say Derek?"

"Yep," Isaac nodded.

"He's-"

"Alive and sharing the latest wolfy gossip with his sister," Stiles cut in. 

"Stiles, what did you do?"

Stiles gave a brief rundown of what Cora had planned and how they executed it. He made sure to leave out the parts where Stiles and Cora would die again too and he left out the part where they had to kill Peter. His dad was sympathetic and understanding as to why they did it, but he didn't fully support it. Though now that Derek was actually alive, he'd helf keep him that way because it would be wrong to let him die... again. He asked his dad if he could use his police resources and track down Peter. 

"I'll see what I can do. Maybe get my deputy to look into it. Shouldn't take too long to find something."

"As soon as possible, sir," Isaac said. "We've got until the next full moon and I'm sure we'd all rather have it done with extra time than too little time."

"Point taken," the sheriff said. "We'll since Stiles ruined my lunch, I guess I'll stop at the diner next to the station before heading in."

"Order something healthy, dad. I'm serious. I'll ask Martha about your order."

His dad grumbled a lot about that then they made their exit.

Next they went to Deaton, who was not happy. For the first time ever, he looked down right angry. Stiles actually wanted to cower behind Isaac the whole time and Isaac, strangely, looked as though he wanted to cry. 

"How could you be so stupid!" Deaton raged. It was rather scary. "I thought you, of all people Stiles, would've known better thant he mess with the balance of nature. Now you've created a mess. Explain to me the exact method you used and I'll see what I can find to help."

Stiles carefully explained it. "So basically we only need Peter. He's the only person we feel comfortable using because of how he's screwed us all over."

Deaton's eyes narrowed. "Stiles, I realise you killed the hunter that killed Derek, but I'm not going to allow this. You will not become a killer. I will think of another method to go about this. I agree Peter has, as you so colourfully said, 'screwed us all over,' but you can't just kill him in cold blood out of revenge."

"He's right, Stiles," Isaac mumbled speaking for the first time since they arrived. Stiles glared. "Look, he's messed up, yes, but I don't want this to happen this way."

"Stiles, by familial association, Peter is still a member of your pack. Yes, Derek kicked him out, and yes, he's now an omega, but that's the way it works. An alpha cannot completely force one of their blood relatives out of their pack. As such, that makes him part of your pack, even if you don't accept him. Do you know what happens when an alpha kills a member of their pack?"

"Uh, the beta dies?" Stiles shrugged.

"The alpha absorbs their power and sometimes it goes to their head. You've seen the evidence of this before."

Stiles looked confused for a moment until it hit him. "The alpha pack. But they were kind of nice considering what happened."

"Yeah, because they didn't really want anything from us. Not to mention you helped them," Isaac spoke up.

"Just give me time, Stiles. We have a few weeks. I'll have something worked out. Have your father still keep an eye out for Peter though."

Chris Argent just gave Stiles the evil eye and muttered several curse words before blantently calling Stiles the stupidest kid he's ever met straight to his face. Isaac growled at him. 

"As long as it doesn't get out of hand, I don't care," Chris told him. "But I stand by what I said. You are an idiot, Stiles."

* * *

"Anything yet?" Stiles asked his dad a week later. 

He shook his head. "Not really. We found a credit card registered to his name in the system. It was used a few times recently. Once in Houston last month, twice in Denver three weeks ago and once in Phoenix last week."

"So we know he's coming back west. Makes you wonder what he's been doing for two years. Derek said he might come back. Maybe he's been biding his time before making a move."

"Either way, he seems to be coming back west and he uses the card almost every few weeks. I'm going to try and see if I can find some sort of cell phone service he's using. If I can, I can get a number and you can call him."

"Thanks dad!" 

The next day, Stiles got a phone call from Scott while he was at work.

"Stiles, man, Deaton said he needed to talk to you," Scott said. "Its kind of important."

"Be there in twenty."

When he arrived, Scott was feeding the cats and Deaton beckoned him in to his office in the back.

"Are you aware of the story of how werewolves came into being, Stiles?" Deaton started.

"Uh, Lycaon tried to feed Zeus the flesh of one of his sons and then he got pissed and turned Lycaon into a wolf. He killed the sons and bought the son he was tricked into consuming back to life."

Deaton nodded slowly. "That's part of it. Lycaon's sons were also turned into wolves. They sought out the druids, who were, shall we say, experts in shapeshifting. They couldn't turn them back to normal so they were taught how to shift back and forth. Some people called it a curse, others called it a blessing. Lycaon's descendants thought they were blessed and went wild. This left the druids to come up with a punishment worse than death." 

"What could possibly be worse than death?"

"Being stripped of their powers."

Stiles spluttered. "If there's a cure, why did you never tell Scott after he was bitten?"

"It is not a cure, Stiles. It will remove the werewolf's ability to shift and turn them into a wolf for the rest of their life. Essentially, you kill the bond between the human and the wolf. The bond is so tightly woven that they are not two separate entities inside of a werewolf's mind. Breaking them apart is extremely painful."

"So this is what you planned for me to do to Peter?" 

"Indeed. Destroying the intricately woven bond between the human and the wolf would count as a sacrifice to save Derek, Cora and yourself. It will be extremely difficult. It will require quite a few things, all of which I will get for you. It will require your blood, seeing as you are the alpha. Finally, it will require a druid."

"Where do we find a-?" Stiles' eyes narrowed at Deaton. "You're a druid aren't you."

"Yes. But neither myself nor my sister will preform this."

"Your sister?"

"Its not important. I will not do it because I've been the emissary for the Hale pack for years. Peter is a Hale. No matter how much wrong he has done, I am forbidden by druidic law from helping."

"Then where the hell do I find a druid?" 

Deaton raised an eyebrow. "The answer lies within your pack. You yourself would've been a candidate for one had you not taken the bite."

The young alpha groaned. "Of course. Lydia. That explains so much."

The vet nodded.

"What's an emissary?"

The vet's nod turned into a head shake complete with a roll of the eyes. 

* * *

A couple of days later, Peter appeared on his dad's radar. He was in San Diego. Even better, his dad found a cell phone number for Creepy Uncle Zombie Wolf. Actually, they shouldn't call him 'Zombie Wolf' anymore because of reasons regarding Derek. Stiles decided it was time to think of a game plan with Lydia. 

"I say keep it simple," she told him. "Call with some sobs about Derek. Say he was shot by hunters and there's no way to cure him. He's the only surviving family so you thought he deserves to know. Naturally he'll think its his opening to be alpha again and he'll get here quickly. Then we set up a trap, ambush him and its done."

Stiles, for once in his life, didn't have an extremely elaborate idea so he followed Lydia's adivice and went for simple.

Scott suggested they use his house for their quite place to make the call. Lydia, Isaac, and Allison came with them. 

"Phase one in motion," Scott said as Stiles dialed the number.

"Shh," Allison and Lydia hissed.

One ring. Two rings. Three rings. Four rings. Fi-

" _Well, to whom do I owe the pleasure_ ," Peter drawled. " _I take it you're either Stiles or Derek._ " _  
_

"Its me, Stiles. How'd you know?"

" _I lived in Beacon Hills my whole life, Stiles. I know the area code. I also know how you got my number seeing who your dad is._ "

Stiles nodded even though Peter couldn't see him. "Touché‎. I bet you're wondering why I'm calling you then."

" _It had crossed my mind. Something tells me its not because you miss me and want me to come back. I'd be flattered, but I'd have to decline._ "

"Yeah, that's not it. Well, its Derek."

" _What did my nephew do this time? Turn another teenager into a kanima? Worse? Date another woman that set the house on fire? Got you pregnant, Stiles?_ "

"Funny. I can't get pregnant and we've never had sex, not that its any of your business." Stiles inserted a fake sniff. "We probably won't ever have it."

" _Get to the point, Stiles. I have a sexy lady coming in ten minutes to give me the massage of my life_."

Stiles sniffed again. "Derek's dying," he lied expertly. "H-he was shot by a hunter and there was some sort of rare wolfsbane in the bullet. Deaton and Chris Argent don't know what to do." He choked up a few times for added effect. "Deaton said if they can't cure him, he'll probably die during the full moon because of the stress. He's so weak." He actually made himself start crying a little.

" _I'm sorry to hear this,_ _Stiles,_ " Peter said. He could practically hear the smirk. " _Why exactly did you call and tell me?_ _"_

"It seemed to be the right thing. You're his uncle, his only living relative. You deserved to know, even though we all hate you and wish you'd choke on a chicken bone."

After they hung up, Stiles smiled. 

"Think it worked?" Isaac asked him.

He nodded. "How long does it take to drive from San Diego to here?"

"Not sure," Lydia shrugged. "We should expect him within the next two days. Within a week tops because he'll want to sneak up on us. Be on alert every single day. We'll post watches."

"I doubt he'll leave right away anyway. He sounded really excited about that massage. I feel bad for the lady giving it to him. He'll probably rip her open when she's done."

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

It took exactly one week and two days before Peter made his way into Beacon Hills. With Danny's technological expertise, Chris Argent's werewolf tracking equipment and the Hales' wealth, they managed to set up something along every major entrance into town. Peter crossed into town at exactly 3:09 in the morning. Someone was monitoring the camera feeds at any given time during the day. 

Jackson just so happened to be watching the feeds when it happened. He immediately shouted for Stiles and everyone came bumbling down the stairs. Scott tripped and went tumbling down with Danny. There may or may not have been a sprained wrist. Luckily for them, Derek was extremely weak and slept most of the time. Cora had lied and said he'd get his strength back by the full moon. 

"Is he here?" Stiles asked urgently.

"Yeah. Came into town three minutes ago," Jackson confirmed. "He came in from the east side of town. Probably thought it was sneakier."

"Okay, Lydia, get the mountain ash, carry it on you at all times. Allison, get your bow," Stiles ordered. "Everyone else, stand by for battle."

Peter seemed to think an early morning ambush would work. Danny, being the genius that he was, wanted to set up motion dectors in the woods within a quarter mile radius of the house. Stiles agreed and about thirty minutes before sunrise, Stiles and the others heard the monitor go off. Five minutes later, he was out behind the house trying to get through the invisible protection barrier. 

Stiles decided to go out and meet him. Scott, Isaac and Lydia came with him. Allison took up a position at a window upstairs just in case so she could get a good shot. The others stayed inside waiting to see if they were needed. Cora circled around to come up behind Peter and distract him, also so that before he was gone, he would know his youngest niece was alive. 

"So, you expected me," Peter stated with a malicious smile. 

"Obviously. I'm actually suprised you didn't think about  _why_ I called you and told you if I knew you'd come."

Realization appeared on Peter's face. He started backing up slowly. "I'm such an idiot," he mumbled. 

Lydia quickly threw her handful of mountain ash and willed it to form a circle around Peter. Scott and Isaac's jaws dropped. Stiles had been the only one to know she could do that. 

"I've gotta say, Peter, I'm not a fan of the, what is that, a goatee?" Stiles said with a frown. 

Peter glared at him. "So are you going to explain why exactly you lured me here so I know why I'm a fool?"

"Naturally," Stiles replied with a grin. His eyes bled red causing Peter's eyes to widen.

"So Derek  _is_ dead?" 

" _Was_ ," Lydia answered.

The elder Hale looked impressed. "So Derek died and you bought him back. I wouldn't have thought you had the balls." The rest of the pack came out of the house and formed a circle around Peter and the mountain ash circle. Peter swallowed nervously. "What I don't get is why you need me."

"We need you dead," Lydia began. "The method Stiles used was much different than the one you used, for one, I didn't have to be possessed by anyone. Unfortunately, Derek is weak and will die again by the full moon if we don't make a meaningful sacrifice. Personally, I think the fact you  _should_ already be dead will be enough to apease nature." 

Stiles took another step toward the circle, Scott and Isaac still flanking him. 

"Don't despair, Peter. We're not actually killing you. Its much much worse than that!" Stiles couldn't help but laugh at the fear on Peter's face.

"Hello, Peter," Cora said from behind Peter. He spun to look at her. 

"C-Cora?" She nodded. "How?"

"Long story. I just wanted you to know I'm alive. Don't look at me to save you. I know what you've done. You've used and manipulated everyone here and you killed Laura. You aren't the uncle I loved, you're a monster."

Lydia learned how to will mountain ash to yield to her pack, so Stiles, Scott and Isaac were able to step over the line easily. Peter couldn't have escaped still. Peter was still gawking at Cora as Scott and Isaac grabbed him by the arms and pinned him to the ground.

Stiles knelt down. "I'm not actually killing you because you're still a part of our pack. According to Deaton, its familial. If I killed you, it would make me stronger, but it could go to my head, like it did for the alpha pack. I'm not doing that. Also, I don't have the heart to kill you in cold blood and I'm not fighting you." Peter remained silent, so Stiles continued. "This will be so much worse than dying though, I can assure you that. You know, Derek told me I might've liked the real you. The you from before the fire. Its a shame none of us could've known  _that_ Peter. We'll be sure the rest of your life isn't too bad though."

Stiles dug his claws into Peter's neck, he had to use both hands, and nodded at Lydia. She began reciting some Old English or Gaelic mumbo jumbo that no one understood. In fact, it took Lydia forever to get it right. When she was finished, she stepped forward into the circle. Jackson came with her and forced Peter's jaw open so Lydia could empty a vile down Peter's throat. The vile had a touch of mistletoe, wolfsbane and a lot of other herbs in it. When they were finished, they all released Peter and stepped out of the circle. He lay on the ground shuddering. 

"Just know that you've saved three lives today," Stiles assured him. "Goodbye, Peter Hale."

On cue, Peter started writhing around and screaming. Well, screaming at first, then they turned to howls. Howls of agony. It was very hard to watch. The girls all turned away, Allison had just appeared out of nowhere and ducked behind Scott. Stiles kept his eyes on Peter though. Yes, he felt remoseful, but it was for the greater good. Finally, when the howling stopped, everyone looked back toward the circle to see a black wolf laying there.

"That's it?" Jackson asked.

"It was sort of anticlimactic," Stiles said. "Shame not all of our struggles could end that way."

Slowly wolfy Peter got up on his four legs and found out he was still stuck in the mountain ash circle. He turned a wolf glare toward Stiles.

"What's going on?" a voice asked causing them all to jump. They turned to see Derek striding across the yard looking completely back to normal. Stiles' heart sped up at the sight of him. It was as though he had forgotten how truly gorgeous Derek was. Those tight jeans showing off his fantastic legs among other things and the way his gray wifebeater was fitted snuggly against his body showing off his sculpted abs and pecs. It made Stiles think dirty thoughts. What? Just because Stiles' relationship with Derek wasn't sexual didn't mean he still couldn't think like that. "Why is there a wolf in a circle of mountain ash?" he asked. 

"Uh, well, say hello to your uncle Peter," Stiles said quickly. Peter growled.

"What the hell did you do?" 

When Stiles explained that Derek was going to die again along with Cora and himself if they didn't sacrifice someone, Derek looked about ready to explode. Cora took full blame for it though, Stiles tried to stop her. She did it anyway. 

"You idiots!" he yelled. "All of you, in the house! I need to talk with Stiles alone."

No one moved.

"Uh, I'm the alpha, remember?" Stiles squeaked. "Its okay guys. You go inside and get some breakfast going."

Once they were all gone, Stiles turned to Derek.

"You're an idiot. I still love you though," Derek told him.

"I know. I love you too, that's why I did what I did."

Derek looked at him thoughtfully. "You might be my alpha now, but I'm still going to kick your ass for going against my wishes."

"I look forward to it," Stiles replied with a smile. "Uh, you're okay with having me as an alpha? I'm sure we can find someway for me to give it back without death involved."

"I'm sure we could, Stiles, but I don't want it. I was never meant to be an alpha. You were made for it. Scott was too in a way. That's why I want Scott to be your second."

Stiles agreed and turned back to Peter. "So, what do we do with him? I've always wanted a dog."

Derek barked a laugh. "Yeah, I don't feel comfortable letting him go off on his own, he might find someone to turn him back. I'm sure you're familiar with the story of Lycaon?" Stiles nodded. "We'll build something to keep him in. I'll speak with Deaton about where to get actual mountain ash wood like he has in his clinic, make a fence around him."

"Sounds good to me. Let's go tell the kids we've got a pet."

That night, Stiles, with the help of Derek and a few others made a huge meal and invited the sheriff, Melissa, Chris and Deaton. Shockingly Deaton came. They ate outside in the backyard and had a really good time. Deaton was impressed and relieved his plan for Peter worked. That worried Stiles and he made a note to not completely trust Deaton's ideas again because even he wasn't too sure of them. 

Stiles took an entire steak and tossed it into the circle of mountain ash for Peter. Peter glared and growled again but started eating it.

"Ready to get your ass kicked, Stiles?" Derek said after they had taken the dishes in and served up dessert. 

"You wish," Stiles replied with a wink. 

They wrapped up the night with Derek and Stiles rolling around on the ground. The parents and the pack watched on in amusement. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of this, but I've got ideas to continue the story again.. Maybe some hunters? and I also plan on bringing the alpha pack back with some elements from season 3A written to serve this story.


End file.
